Drarry and the four Norwegian girls
by Don't-you-even
Summary: 4 new girls join in on the fun when Harry and Draco start 3 year. They come and soon sets a goal for their stay; making two people realise that they should be togheter. Rated M for future happinings (maybe). Eventual Drarry (Does NOT follow stroy lines) It's some romance with Cedric, but just for a little while, so dont worry. The Drarry will happen.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The surprise sorting

Third year did not start too good for Harry. The train had started moving again after the dementor's had left, and Harry had drifted back to consciousness. The rest of the train ride had been in silence.

When Harry, Hermione and Ron entered the great hall there was no hesitation, and the sound of a dozen people whispering filled Harrys ears. He locked eyes with some second-year Ravenclaws and deflated when they turned to each other and joined inn on the whispering.

"Did you hear he fainted on the train?"

"What?! No!"

"Yeah, people say it's because he got scared"

"Some people say he _wet_ himself"

" _No way_!"

More people joined inn, and Malfoys stupidity wasn't making matters any better. Shouting about how 'Potters a wuss and that he probably screamed like a girl'. The other Slytherins sniggering with him.

Harry could have kissed Dumbledore when he made the hall go silent, starting his annual speech, welcoming the newly sored first years.

"Hello students, and welcome to another year of learning. To our older students, welcome back, and to our new students, welcome to our school. I will try to keep this short. I have some good news and some bad news. The bad news first; the dementor's are going to be around our school. They are searching for an Azkaban prisoner, but are not allowed on school ground and are not to disturb our school day, and I warn you, they're vicious creatures, but will not harm you, if you don't provoke them. Now for the good news, we have some new teachers this year. Everyone please welcome Remus Lupin, who will be teaching the Defence against the dark arts class. In addition, for our new care of the magical creatures professor, our own Hagrid.

I also do have some very exciting news. We have four students that will be joining us from Norway. They'll join third year and will be sorted after your meal, so I will ask you to stay after you're done eating. For now, they will be sitting on the end of the head table."

Excited whispers broke out from all corners of the room once again, and Harry was grateful to hear no comments about him. Everybody was wondering which houses the four students would be in.

When McGonagall led the students' inn, Harry could not help but to feel bad for them. All voices stopped. One of the girls looked uncomfortable but determent. She was tall and very thin. She was wearing jeans and a tight sitting grey shirt. Her hair was long and brown, she had glasses and front teeth as big as the Titanic. She was quite attractive and well put together, maybe a Slytherin?

"That girl has to be a Hufflepuff! or a Ravenclaw maybe" Ron whispered to Hermione. She shot him a glare and shushed him, trying to show some respect for the four girls.

The next girl was a little shorter than the first girl was. She didn't look nervous at all, but kept her eyes down. She had shoulder-length blond hair, but after a while, it changed colour to a nice icy blue. She was much curvier than the first girl was, but not exactly fat.

"Hufflepuff" Seamus whispered from the other side of the table, whit Dean nodding next to him. But nobody made another sound after Hermione silently threatening with a silencing charm and a jinx.

The next two girls walk in with calm faces, but you could see their fear shining in their eyes and body language. One of them was a pretty, dark skinned girl wearing a red hijab. The last girl had a super short haircut, and seemed to enjoy colouring the longest part. Harry flushed when he realized that the last girl was wearing a red hoodie whit a yellow lightning, and was praying to merlin that it symbolized something else than his scar.

McGonagall produced four new chairs at the end of the head table and the girls sat down.

Excited chatter broke loose in the hall, and almost all food was forgotten. Everyone was watching the girls closely to see if they could guess witch house they would end up in.

Ron, Seamus and Dean had gotten into an argument about the girl with the icy blue hair. Apparently, Ron meant she would be a Ravenclaw, because she had pulled up a book, and was silently reading, sitting next to Flitwick.

The girl in the red hoodie and the girl whit the red hijab was sitting with their backs to the room, and the girl in the grey sweater was at the end of the table, asking (and being ignored) questions about the book.

"Oh, honestly Ron! Can't the girl be in another house then Ravenclaw even though she enjoys a book?" Hermione snapped, clearly sick of the arguing.

Ron flushed pink and muttered a short "Sorry 'Mione", silently stuffing his mouth with some more dessert.

* * *

When the meal was over McGonagall put the sorting hat in the front of the room again, went over, and whispered something to the girls. The brown-haired girl nodded, and elbowed the reading girl in the ribs when she didn't respond. The girl jumped and shot a nasty look at her friend.

"Ow, Neomi, det var unødvendig! Jeg hørte henne!" The reading girl said, a little higher than she had anticipated. The three other girls started laughing and her hair went red. Glaring, she stood up and the other girls followed. The girl clearly wasn't really angry, as she threw an arm over the girl with the short hair shoulders, laughing when the girl in the grey shirt stumbled slightly.

"What the hell did she just say?" Dean whispered. Hermione rolled her eyes, but before she got to say anything Neville looked up.

"Probably something in Norwegian, and since she got scared, probably something appropriate to that" Hermione looked at him in shock for two seconds before she started to bob her head up and down to show that she agreed.

McGonagall cleared her throat and waited for the students to quiet down.

"Sabrina Åsheim" McGonagall called out.

The girl whit the hijab hesitated before she stepped forward. She sat down on the stool and closed her eyes. The hat wasn't on for long before it called out "HUFFLEPUFF!" and a loud cheering came from the Hufflepuff table. She stood and looked at McGonagall quizzically and she nodded and whispered something. Hannah Abbott stood and waived her over, and Sabrina walked over and joined them.

"Neomi Constanse"

The tall girl with the glasses walked up and sat down. The hat used a little longer on her, but after a while it shouted "RAVENCLAW". The Ravenclaw table shot up and cheered.

"I've been right with the first two!" Ron whispered to Hermione.

"Shut it Ron" Seamus muttered.

"Ilie Olsen" McGonagall called up next.

"Isn't that the name they just called?" Lavender asked, confused.

"No, it's not even close" Hermione whispered, giving her a strange look. Lavender looked sheepishly down at the table and muttered something about not paying attention.

Ilie looked at them, mildly confused, but soon turned to the hat and sat down. As soon as the hat touched her head, it screamed "SLYTHERIN". The house cheered, and she ran off and sat next to Parkinson and Goyle.

Ron looked after her with his yaw open.

"But she… Ravenclaw… Hufflepuff…what?"

"Clearly you were wrong Ron, deal whit it" Hermione said smugly.

Ron just stared at her, and she sniggered and turned her attention back to the sorting.

"Ida Berg"

The last girl was put in Hufflepuff with Sabrina, and hurriedly joined them at their table.

The Gryffindors groaned, disappointed to have no one new came to their house.

* * *

Draco was looking with interest as the new girl sat down with Pancy and Gregory and looked down. Her hair turned green and she looked up at him. She changed her eyes to look like the ones of a snake and made her skin shimmer like snake shells.

"Wow, that's cool" Theo said in awe.

"You're a Metamorphmagus, Right? They're so rear" Tracey smiled

A snake like tong shot out. "Yessss" She changed back and made her hair blue again. She smiled and reached for Pansy's hand "Sup, my name is Ilie" She laughed at the gobsmacked faces and looked down. "Sorry, should have worked on my manners"

Tracey smiled "That's quite all right. My name is Tracey Davis and this is Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Millicent Bulstrode, Pancy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass and Draco Malfoy. Welcome to Slytherin!" Tracey pointed to them all, and they waved or nodded I return.

"Thanks, I'm not too good at names, so if I forget, I'm sorry."

She looked down again and people in older years started moving out of the great hall.

Draco looked up to see Potter leaving with his weasel and Granger. His eyes never left Potter, but he turned back when he was out of the hall. ' _Ugh, stupid Potter'_ He thought to himself, but couldn't help but notice how the Gryffindor looked so… starved, like he hadn't eaten in weeks. He looked up and saw the new girl looking at him with interest, or more as if she knew some secret. He lifted his eyebrow and she looked down again.

* * *

Pancy and Daphne seemed to adore the new girl. They quickly became friends and Tracey seemed to like her too. Millicent looked sceptical at first, but after a while, she looked like she started to enjoy her company too.

Apparently, Ilie was from a Dragon farm in the Northern part of Norway. She had scars and burns to show, and funny, sad and scary tales to tell.

After a while, Draco got bored and asked if Blaise wanted to join him sneaking out to the music room they'd found during first year, but he wasn't interested, so he asked Gregory. They walked quietly down to the secret room and said the password "In musica locus saxo".

Draco walked over to the piano and sat down. His mother had been teaching him to play since he was little. His mother always said that the way to go was to play classical songs, but he enjoys playing songs he writes himself more. They make him _feel_ something.

Greg might be stupid, but he's a talent when it comes to the violin. Draco started to play a melody that he made when he was seven, and soon the sound of beautiful violin-notes mixed in with the advanced tune.

After a while, Greg got sick and left, leaving Draco to play by himself. He just sat there for a while, thinking. He started of thinking about Quidditch, but his thoughts drifted over to Harry Potter. While thinking about him, he started playing, not really realizing it. He snapped out of it shortly after but kept playing. The song was soft and calm and… nothing like the quick and advanced tunes he usually plays.

After some time, he went through his bag and found some unused notepapers and started writing it down, trying his best not to think about how wrong it was to write such a beautiful song while thinking about one's enemy.

* * *

Up in Gryffindor tower Hermione, Harry and Ron were discussing the whole Black ordeal.

"But why? Why is he out to get you?"

"Maybe he's a Death Eater and mad because you-know-who is gone" Ron said loudly.

The twins looked up from their table in the corner and shouted, "Who's a death eater?" Luckily the common room was empty besides the twins.

Ron's ears turned red. "No-one important"

They decided to discuss it later and Harry and Ron started up a game of chess. Hermione rolled her eyes and picked up her book. She was reading _Hogwarts: A history_ again.

* * *

Note:

So, I have never written anything and posted it before. I happily take critics and all blame for bad spelling. And if you wish, I could include the translated dialog between Sabrina, Neomi, Ilie and Ida, as they will be talking some more Norwegian.

Btw, it will be different perspectives throughout the story!

14.12.2018:

So, after over a year, I finally take the time to correct some of the mistakes that I made when I first wrote this. They've bothered me for sooo long now, so it was time. If I still missed something, feel free to point it out, and I'll fix it😉 I have plans of doing this to all the early chapters, but we'll see how far I get. Btw, Merry Christmas/Hanukkah!

OH MY GOD I JUST CHECKED AND SAW THAT I POSTED MY FIRST CHAPTER EXACTLY A YEAR AGO NOW WHAT IS GOING ON?!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author note:

I. Am. SO. Sorry. I feel like I have deserted you (Which I totally did, no use in denying that) I just… I don't know, felt like this story kinda sucked. But than I saw I had gotten a review on my story, and I almost started crying. Thank you Lifeneedstofuckoff, you made my day and is the only reason I'm posting a new chapter.

* * *

The last days want way too fast for Draco's liking. They have their first DADA class whit the new professor Lupin, and he had heard rumours about a boggart. Draco have never faced a boggart, but he have read about them in the manor's library, and he was not impressed. He wasn't very keen to let his whole class see his worst fear, and it was even worse that it was with the Gryffindors. But he knew he probably wouldn't have to deal whit it, after that bloody hippogriff incidence.

Draco was still kicking himself for that. He doesn't know what got into him. He just got mad because it seemed like Potter enjoyed it so much, and Draco had read about Hippogriffs before, and he _knew_ that they were proud, he _knew_ he should be careful, but something inside him just snapped when his feet automatically stepped back two steps so he didn't get picked, betraying him and making him lose the possibly only chance he would get to ride one of the beautiful creature.

He was walking whit Blaise, Pansy and the new girl. They had taken their time with lunch, as none of them really felt like facing their worst fear. Blaise and Pancy both had some idea of what they would face, but Draco and Ilie had no idea, and it did not sit well with Draco at all.

When they reached the classroom, most of the students had arrived, but some Gryffindors were still missing. Included in that group was, off course, the golden trio. Draco rolled his eyes, finding himself on the receiving end of quite the few curios looks.

"What?" He sneered at them.

"Draco darling, you're acting weird. Sure you're fine?" Pancy asked, actually sounding concerned.

"Yeah, was just thinking" he muttered.

Just then the rest of the Gryffindor students joined them and soon after Professor Lupin walked to the front of the room, making them go silent.

"Hello class. I'm Remus Lupin and I will be your new Defence against the dark arts teacher." He said smiling. "Today's lesson will be on Boggarts, so you will not be needing your books."

Everyone hurriedly put their books away and stood up when Lupin said so. He pulled his wand from his pocket and made them stand in the middle of the room, as he made the desks move to the side. A large closet was now sitting in the middle of the room, every now and then shaking and making growling noises. Draco stared at it with caution, Pancy looked at it like it was the gum stuck under her shoe and Theodore looked at it in fascination.

"Ok, class. Before you, stands a closet, and would anyone care to take a guess at what's in it?" Grangers hand shot up with several others in tow from the Gryffindor side, but surprisingly Lupin turned to the Slytherin side and arched a questioning eyebrow.

"No one from the Slytherin side? What a surprise, I thought at least one would know this, but it seems like the Gryffindors are the only ones that have read their textbooks." Lupin said.

Theo slowly raised his hand. Obviously the whole house knew the answer, but for some reason it seemed like none of the really wanted to answer the question.

"Yes, Mr. Nott, is it?" He got a confirming nod and gave the word to Theo.

"A boggart." He answered, his voice firm, but slightly questioning. The whole Slytherin house seemed to try to figure out if their new teacher was someone favouring the Gryffindors, or if they were neutral.

Professor Lupin seemed to sense their scepticism, and turned to the rest of the class. He clapped his hands to get everyone's attention, as if he didn't already have all eyes on him. The whispering fell quiet.

"Ok, before I start the lesson I have announcement to make. Madam Pomfrey asked me to tell you that all third years will have a sexual education course throughout their year." Loud groaning were heard in the room, whit several read faces and loud exclamations. "Now now, class. Remember that not every student have been raised in the wizarding world, so not every student know much about what we accept and so on. But now, I want you all to repeat after me, whiteout you wands please..."

Draco cut him out. A sexual education class? Whit the whole school year? Whit the Gryffindors? No way. There were no way he would be attending that. He was a pureblood, he knew all that-

He was pulled out of his thought from the students starting to form a line. He stepped to the back of the room, but a voice stopped him.

"Mr. Malfoy. Why are you stepping away, I'm sure I said 'Please step into a line'." He said, not mockingly, but sounding curious.

"I did not find it necessary to step into a line, as I will not be facing your boggart, at least not in this class." Draco said, his voice Icey, as if daring professor Lupin to say anything else.

"Oh, and why is that?" He asked, still whit his soft voice. He clearly had been a Gryffindor back in his days.

Draco decided that his tone of voice wasn't doing anything for him, so he just lifted his arm to show that he was incapable for now to use his wand hand. Madam Pomfrey had informed him that it would be some time before he could take his bandages off.

Professor Lupin seemed to understand though, so Draco moved to the side to observe. He found it interesting to see everybody's worst fears, and tried to file most of it away to see if he could find it useful in later connections.

After some time he got bored. It seemed like no one had any interesting fears. Spiders, snakes, goblins. Longbottom's fear for professor Snape was quite fun and Draco found the fear for an Inferi interesting, especially from a muggle raised half blood. Draco did tune in when it was his friends turn. Pancy was first, and Draco wasn't to surprised to see her fear. A big dragon to the dancing cockroaches place, and Pancy turned pale. She said the indication loud and the dragon shrank to the size of a tea cup and started doing tricks. The class brock out in laughter and Pancy moved away from it to let Daphne to it. Draco already knew what her fear was, and turned his head away. He could hear the growling noises from the Inferi, and he could hear Daphne scream the indication. But Draco turned his head when he only heard Daphne laugh. He looked over at the boggart, and saw a horrifying image. The Inferi stated rotting and losing limbs. It fell to the ground after losing its leg and lay there. Daphne also seemed to notice that she was the only one to laugh and quickly stopped and stepped away to let past the next one in line.

Draco scanned the room and saw the girl from earlier, the one who also feared Inferi, crying in a corner. Whenever one of her friends moved closer she just shook her head and the friend shot a nasty glare in Daphne's direction.

As the class went on Daphne seemed to move closer to the girl, but only a little at the time. As if she tried to hide it from the rest. In some time she was next to her, and slowly sat down. The girl saw her, but instead of pulling away, she looked at her questioningly. They started to have a hushed conversation and the crying girl seemed to perk up some, to the point of actual laughter. The whole thing seemed to go unnoticed by all but Draco, and after a while Daphne got up and moved back to the Slytherin side if the room. When she realised that Draco had seen her, she shot him a small smile and lifted a brow. He smiled back and shook his head.

He turned his attention back to the class and watched as Weasley stepped forward. He had missed the rest of his friends, except Ilie, who had pulled away from the line and was now standing almost in the back.

Weasley's worst fear turned out to be a giant spider, and Draco made sure to put that in his 'must remember' file. When Weasley was done, Potter stepped up to the spider on skates and the boggart started to turn. It used longer than to the rest of the class. Potter looked like he wasn't to scared, until something hit him. An emotion washed over his face and he watched as it turned to a dementor.

Potter froze but started to lift his arm. Before he could do anything Lupin jumped in front of him and the boggart changed to the full moon. 'Interesting' Draco though. Lupin shouted the indication and the moon changed into a balloon, flying through the air. It flew in the closet again and Lupin closed it.

"Ok, it looks like we're done for today. Class dismissed"

It wasn't until then the Draco noticed that he had stepped a step forward, towards Potter. He also noticed that Ilie's hand was on his, pulling him back. He looked at her, and she shot him a knowing look. Draco didn't know what she knew, but she clearly seemed happy about it.

* * *

Harry looked at Ron, who still was slightly shaken by the spider in DADA. He knew he was ok, as they had already talked, but he looked like his mind was far away and his face was pale. Hermione looked deep in thought. Harry sat in the window, just relaxing. Ron sat on his bed and Hermione had sat down on Harrys bed. They had the boys bedroom for themselves.

Harry startled when Hermione's head shot up to look at him. She was looking at him calculating.

"What is it?" Harry asked, breaking the silence.

Hermione looked over at Ron, but he wasn't paying attention. She motioned for Harry to join her on the bed. He got up and sat down next to her. She grabbed her wand and quickly muttered a silencing charm, indicating that she didn't want Ron to overhear.

"Something happened in DADA today. And I wasn't the only one to notice this time, so you can't say its just me." She added hurriedly when she saw the look on Harry's face.

"Ok, what was it?"

"Well… when it was your turn with the boggart… Malfoy… tensed." Harry looked at her in disbelief. "Oh, will you just listen?" She snapped.

"Yeah, Yeah, go on."

"I saw it, and so did Ilie"

"Who?"

"Ilie, the new girl from Norway. She saw Malfoys reaction too. She actually saved him from the whole class seeing him. She grabbed his arm just when he was about to take _another_ step towards _you."_

"He was about to take _another_ step toward me? When did he even take a first step? Why?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"He took the first step when you turned pale, and as to why? I don't know. He looked almost… worried. Ilie just gave him a knowing look and they left. Something wired happened."

Harry just looked at her. His mind was screaming that something was terribly wrong. Then, I dawn at him.

"He's up to something!"

"What? Harry, that's ridiculous, he's not up to something. He probably thought the boggart would turn out to be Voldemort."

Harry nodded, thinking that's probably the case.

Harry jumped up, startled out of his thoughts by a pillow to his head. He looked over at Ron, who looked a little mad. Hermione dropped the silencing charm and stood up to.

"I was saying, we should go, dinners 'bout to start." Ron muttered.

* * *

They reached the great hall just as a group of Hufflepuffs. The two new girls stopped at the door, obviously waiting for someone.

Harry, Hermione and Ron walked over to their table and found three open seats with Neville, Seamus and Dean. They sat down and Ron instantly started filling up his plate. Hermione saw and rolled her eyes, she then turned to Neville and started chatting about the essay they were going to write in herbology. Ron looked up as all four girls from Norway entered the room. They seemed to debate where to sit, and surprisingly started walking towards their table. The two girls in Hufflepuff, Sabrina and Ida, was walking in front of the girl from Ravenclaw and the girl from Slytherin, Neomi and Ilie.

Sabrina and Ida sat down next to Neville and Neomi and Ilie sat down next to Ron. Neomi and Ilie was talking in Norwegian but was clearly arguing.

"Hey, I'm Sabrina and this is Ida. We are in Hufflepuff and was wondering if you could help us whit something. It's about our Muggle studies essay, and we thought that since we have that class whit you, we thought we could ask you." She said to Hermione. Hermione beamed at them nodded her head.

"Yes, of course I will help. What about meeting in the library after dinner?" She asked.

"Sounds great." They said and they fell silent. They didn't seem to planning to go anywhere though, so the group fell silent. The only conversation was coming from Neomi and Ilie who was still arguing in Norwegian.

"Nei, Neomi. De i huset mitt kommer til å drepe meg. Alle vet at det er rivaliteter mellom Slytherin og Gryffindor." Ilie said, sounding concerned.

"Slutt og tulle Ilie. Det er ingen som kommer til å hate deg, men om du syns det er så ukomfortabelt, gå og sett deg med resten av huset ditt. Det er ingen her som kommer til å stoppe deg." Neomi said.

"Hvorfor gjør du det så vanskeligt?" Ilie exclaimed loudly. Silence fell over the group again.

"Ok, I have no idea what their talking about." Ron commented after a while. Everyone started sniggering and started eating again.

"Hey, Ilie?" Hermione asked after a while. She looked up obviously not having expected to be spoken to, resulting in her almost knocking over her pumpkinjuice.

"Yes?" she asked warily.

"Sorry for startling you, I was just going to ask you about your Metamorphous abilities, if that's ok with you?"

She looked a bit surprised at first, but then her face broke out to a huge grin and she nodded her head to indicate that she was 100% fine with that.

Hermione started firing questions and Ilie answered with a proud gleam in her eyes and a big smile.

Sabrina leaned over to stage whisper to Seamus- witch was hard, mind you, considering they had to lean over Neville- and said loudly "Gloating about her abilities is her favourite subject. "

Sniggers broke out again and Ilie's hear turned bright read. "Wow, Neomi, jeg sier ikke at det ikke er sant, men jeg ble født med en gave" She exclaimed loudly in Norwegian.

"You girls should really come with subtitles, you know." A voice drawled from behind them. The smile on Ilie's face fell and the gleam died. All Gryffindors stiffened, knowing that hearing the voice of Draco Malfoy never was a good sign.

"Ilie, we need you, would you care to join us?" He asked, ice in his voice.

Ilie nodded quickly and stood up. Neomi shot her an apologizing look, and turned to hurriedly talk to Sabrina and Ida in Norwegian. They almost looked concerned.

Realisation washed over Hermione's face and she turned to look at Neomi.

"Neomi?" When she got the other girl's attention, she continued. "You and Ilie, when you came over here you were arguing, you were arguing about sitting here, weren't you?"

She nodded and all of them turned to see the Slytherin gang walking out of the room, with Ilie last, looking down at her feet.

"She was scared about getting frozen out of the group. She grew up having a hard time getting friends, and has always been scared of losing one. She's scared to be alone." Neomi spoke up quietly.

Silence grew. No one had anything to say after that, and the rest of the meal was spent in a uncomfortable silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have no excuse, I'm sorry. - Don't you even**

Chapter 3

Ilie was walking in silence, afraid to say anything. She knew that sitting at the Gryffindor table would get her in trouble, but she had to go and do it anyway. She kept her gaze at her feet and her shoulders hung. Her usual jumping in her walk was gone, and she looked like she would start to cry.

Pancy slowed her pace some, so she could walk next to her. "Stop looking so sad, Hon. You are making everyone uncomfortable." She said quietly, but not in a mean way, more like a playful way.

"Really, you look like a kicked puppy." Daphne said, having also slowed down to walk next to Ilie.

"Am I really that bad at hiding my emotions?" She asked, trying, but failing terribly, to sound happy.

"Oh, you even sound like one" Daphne said, actually sounding like she was getting sad too.

"Now, now Ilie. What's wrong? Everything was fine before dinner. What happened? Did the Gryffindors suck all life happiness out of you?" Pancy asked teasingly.

"Ha, no. It was fun having a meal with my friends again, but I shouldn't have… I know that you don't like the Gryffindors. Draco sounded furious when he came over." Ilie said.

Realisation dawned on both girl's faces, and the stopped, taking Ilie by one arm each, and pulled her to an empty classroom.

"What are you doing?" Ilie asked, still not looking up on them. Her body seemed to actually shrink, and they realized that she probably was changing her size without realizing it herself.

"Ilie… We aren't mad at you for having you meal with your friends. You know that, don't you?" Pancy asked.

"Yeah, I mean, you could have chosen another table, but really, we don't mind" Daphne said.

"I tried to tell them that I shouldn't, but they just wouldn't listen. I'm sorry, and I understand if you can't talk to me anymore."

"Ilie, are you crazy? Just because Draco is stupid, doesn't mean we are. We're not going to stop talking to you." Pancy said, trying to reassure their friend.

"But Draco-"

"To hell whit him, he's just sad he can't sit there himself." At that Ilie's head shot up. Daphne's mouth shut with a loud click.

Ilie forgot all about her insecurities. Her suspicions were true, Draco did like Potter.

"Ilie, I shouldn't have said that. I… why do you look so happy?" Daphne asked.

"I knew it."

"You knew what?" Pancy asked.

"I knew he liked him. It wasn't hard to see, really. But I don't think he realizes it himself. And Potter seems to be too daft to see that he fancies him back." Ilie said, sounding awfully like she was planning something.

"So you have worked it out, have you? It's quite interesting really. We used a little more time than you, but that's just because Draco is awfully good to hide his feelings. Something we'll have to teach you, by the way." Pancy said.

And that was just what they did.

* * *

When Pancy, Daphne and Ilie joined the rest of the Slytherin group again, Ilie looked composed and neutral. There wasn't a trace to her sadness, which was forgotten long ago, or her glee anywhere to be seen, even though she was jumping up and down in her head.

"What happened to you three? You just disappeared" Tracey asked when they sat down.

Pancy and Daphne started to explain some lie they had worked out earlier, and Ilie sat back, just listening to the story. She was aware of Draco's eyes on her, but she didn't do a thing about it. She was too happy to care. Her friends didn't hate her, and that was all she needed to know.

* * *

Hermione, Ron and Harry was joined by Sabrina, Ida and Neville in the library after dinner, as they had planned. Neville had started on the task to explain some type of plant that made a silver fluid that you could use in healing potions, but die from if you digested it to Ron, while Hermione and Harry discussed muggle transportation with Sabrina and Ida for their Muggle studies essays. It turned out that there were few muggles in Norway, almost none actually. And since there were none close to where they lived, they didn't know much about them.

Hermione was radiating with excitement to actually have someone who was interested to learn asking her for help, and Sabrina and Ida seemed to take in every detail. They also learned that Ida was one year younger than them, but the school had decided to put them all in the same year.

Whenever Hermione had to explain something more in depth to Ida, Harry took over with Sabrina and helped her if she needed it.

When they were done with their essays they started talking about Norway. It sounded amazing, but they had some interesting views on school. In Norway they mainly learned about farming and Dragons, as they were expected to stay home and take over the family business when they got older. Hermione thought the whole thing sounded very unfear, but the two Norwegian girls seemed to think it normal. But none of them wanted to be farmers, but work with something interesting, like the Ministry of Magic. And since their schools headmaster was a friend of Dumbledore, they had been allowed to transfer here.

* * *

They were just leaving the library when they ran into Ilie and Neomi. Ilie looked flushed, like she had been running a lot, and Neomi looked like she had been running some too.

They started having hushed conversation between themselves, every now and then looking up at Harry grinning.

"What the hell are they talking about?" Harry asked, whispering in Ron's ear. Ron just shook his head, showing that he didn't know.

"Look hon, it looks like if we need to find Ilie, but she isn't around, we'll only have to find our favourite golden trio." The familiar voice of Pancy Parkinson drawled from a little down the hall. Ilies head shot up, the exited chatter stopping.

"Yes, it does start to look like it" Daphne answered, an amused smirk playing over her lips.

They started to walk closer to group, and to all Gryffindors surprise, they stopped next to them and _smiled._ What? Something had to be terribly wrong for Pancy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass to be _smiling_ at them.

"So, Ilie, I thought we were on for studying, are you dumping us?" Pancy asked, clearly amused herself.

"I'm not _dumping_ you, I just had something _important_ to discuss with my fellow Norwegian girls." Ilie said.

The smile the very confused Gryffindors received was the only sign they got throughout the rest of the conversation to show them that the other students knew they existed.

After a while, the Slytherins left, not saying anything to them. Only a small smile and a wave from Ilie. However, it wasn't until later that they realized they never were insulted. Not once in the encounter.

* * *

The civility didn't stop throughout the week, and the Gryffindors actually started to get concerned. It was the first time in… ever actually, that they didn't fight, throw insults, hex or jinx a whole week. Last time nothing happened in over three days, it ended in a concussion and a broken scull (Not the best week for the Slytherin ice prince and golden boy).

But the Luck wouldn't last for long. It was the first Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and the tension was high.

Harry had been distracted earlier, but now he were reminded constantly that a killer was after him and that he had to win the house cup.

The much dreaded sex education class was coming up soon too.

This week was going to get worse and worse, and it wasn't going to start well either. ' _Potions first thing in the morning isn't the best choice of schedule setup_ ' Harry thought to himself, as he got up to join his friends at breakfast.

Ron met him in the common room, telling him that Hermione went ahead.

They walked in silence, not having anything in particular they wanted to talk about.

Harry was lost deep in thought when Ron spoke up. They had arrived at the great hall, and exited chatter, laughter and the usual were flowing out from the huge room, killing the silence that had graced them in the halls.

Harry looked up from his feet, and saw something weird.

"Why is there a big knot of people around our table?" He asked confused.

He got a confused look back and a shrug. When they reached Hermione- who was in the middle of the knot trying, and failing, to read her book- they saw a huge package on the middle of the table.

"Hey Harry" Came the exited voice of Fred.

"Good, you came now, this lot were going to open your package without you" George said.

"Oh, honestly. They were the ones who started to open it." Hermione said, clearly annoyed about the interruption from her book. But she also seemed interested in what the package might contain.

It was huge. It was square, not too wide, but long. Harry just looked at it for a second. It wasn't poorly rapped, but it wasn't beautiful ether. After a while, he spoke up.

"Is it for me?" He asked, clearly confused.

"The card clearly says so. The others tried to open it, but couldn't get further that the rapping. It has been spelled to only let you open it." Hermione said, without lifting her eyes. ' _That explains the torn open end'_ Harry thought to himself.

"Come on, mate. Open it" Ron said. A choir of agreements were heard from the people around them. Harry looked around himself, noticing they had the attention to students from other tables too.

He reached out with both hands and started to unwrap. The box was simple, and nothing was written on it. Harry picked up the card. The only lettering was a short note. ' _For Harry P_ '. The lettering wasn't fancy, but wasn't bad like his ether, just… plain.

He looked down on the box again, and carefully lifted the lid off.

"Oh wow." Came whispered from his side.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my. Another chapter so fast? :D I felt bad for being so horrible at posting more often, so this chapter came fast. Hope you like.**

Chapter 4

Draco wasn't looking. He wasn't even interested. Even if he was, he couldn't see past the crowd. Not the he could see past Blaises afro, which he had decided needed a break from his usual cornrows.

Ok, so Draco had to admit, he was a little curios to what was happening at the Gryffindor table.

"Draco darling, you're staring. I'm sure you will get to see what's happening when the crowd move aside." Pancy drawled from his right side.

"I wasn't staring, and I don't want to know." Was the only comment he had. He didn't really know why he was denying it, as it was quite clear that he had been staring, but it had to be a rule somewhere that said it was wrong, he was sure of it.

The look he received from Pancy told him how stupid it was, but he was _not_ going to admit to it.

He turned his attention back to his table, where it _belonged._

Pancy and Daphne were laughing at something, and Draco soon understood it was because Ilie had shrunken herself to the size of a teaspoon, and was juggling with sugar. Theo and Tracey was too cot up in each other to even try talking to. Blaise had moved down the table to flirt with some fifth year girl, who, by the way she was swooning over him, obviously enjoyed it. Millicent had skipped breakfast to get some extra sleep. That only left Greg and Vince, and they never really talked. They preferred to communicate with grunting and other sounds instead of talking.

Draco was done eating. He got up to sneak in some time in the piano room before he headed to potions.

Leaving his friends behind, he left, not noticing Ilie excusing herself and getting up to follow him.

* * *

He reached the piano room and spoke the password, 'In musica locus saxo' , still not noticing the quiet steps from Ilie following him into the room.

He sat down at the piano, not really knowing why he had come, but knowing that now that he was here, his fingers arched to touch the tangents, to feel the music in him.

He reached out and started to play. It started rough, but got softer when some of his build up emotions had drained away. After a while of just playing some random melody, he started to recognize the now familiar tune he had made earlier. The soft melody had been in his mind since he made it, not seeming to want to leave.

"It's beautiful"

The voice startled Draco so much he almost fell off the stool he was sitting on. He turned around to glare at the intruder.

"Did you follow me?" He asked voice sharp. Ilie just chuckled, shaking her head.

"Yes, yes I did. I wanted to talk to you, but I couldn't stop you. It's really incredible, who did you write it to?" She asked.

"No one." He answered, still voice hard.

"No, of course you didn't." She smirked, obviously not believing him. "It sounded like you care a lot for this mystery person."

"I don't want to talk about it." He said, losing the edge in his voice. He didn't want to talk about it because he didn't know what was happening himself.

"That's ok. But you know if you want to not talk about it with me, my lips will always be sealed." She said, and as if to show how serious she was, she transformed her lips into a sip lock and sipped it shut, resulting in a small chuckle from Draco and a twinkle in Ilies eyes.

After a few minutes with comfortable silence, Ilie broke it. "Hey Draco? Do you want to know what all the fuzz around the Gryffindor table was today?" She asked, having made her mouth back to a mouth.

Draco looked at her for a second, debating if he wanted to say yes, and if he did so, what kind of suspicions he would confirm. But after a while, the curiosity won over and he nodded.

She just gave him a small nod back, a small smile gracing her lips before answering. "Harry Potter got a firebolt."

* * *

Sex ed. Why?

Of course, Harry understood why, but WHY?

Hermione had taken her opportunity and had started to explain some of it to two very uncomfortable teenage boys, and it had resulted in them wanting to skip the class even more.

"Really, who wants to sit in a classroom and have madam Pomfrey have the _talk_ with them? And why do you know so much about this Hermione?" Ron uttered.

"I took the time to read some book about the subject, knowing it would be a class this year." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. "And really, I wouldn't imagine them having the boys and the girls in the same room."

"Of course you picked up some books on the subject. What are we even going to learn about?" Ron continued to argue.

"I _just_ told you that Ronald! Safety in intercourse, sexuality and teen-pregnancy! Is it really _that_ hard to get?" Hermione answered, clearly starting to get irritated. Harry found it wise to keep out of their little argument, and was focusing on the potions assignment they got earlier that day.

" _Yes_ "

' _Ohhh, wrong answer Ron. Wrong answer'_ Harry thought to himself. Ron must have thought the same, because the look on his face seemed to just scream 'NOOOOO'. Harry did his best to keep his sniggers to himself, not wanting to get Hermione's attention directed towards him, but it didn't seem worth the effort when she turned to him to see if she could get some support from him. When she saw the grimace he was making trying to keep it in, she huffed and sat down with her book again, clearly giving up.

* * *

Hermione had been wrong when she said that the boys and girls would be separated. Apparently madam Pomfrey thought it would be better to have them _all_ there. They were informed that it would be about three classes in total. One for safety during intercourse, one for sexuality and one fore teen-pregnancy.

A classroom had been spelled bigger to be able to contain all of the house's third years. Instead of desks and benches, there was a big open space, filled with beanbags in the colours of the houses. The Slytherins had green ones with small silver snakes on, Ravenclaw had blue ones with bronze ravens all over, Hufflepuff had yellow ones with black badgers on and Gryffindor had Scarlet ones with small golden lions all over.

The Hufflepuffs squealed with joy, practically jumping from foot to foot. The Ravenclaws seemed too actually discuss the _quality_ of the bags. The Slytherins, all but Ilie, looked at them with distaste and the Gryffindors had already stated a pillow fight using them.

When madam Pomfrey finally got them to settle down, she had had to heal three Gryffindors and one unlucky Hufflepuff.

"OK everybody settle down." The mediwitch called. "Today's lesson will be on sexuality. Now, all raised in the wizarding world already know this, but to you growing up in the muggle world, homosexuality is just as usual and just as accepted as being straight. Really, it's just as common with homosexual marriages as it is heterosexual. Do any-"

Harry got lost in his train of thoughts. He had been raised being told that all 'abnormalities' was wrong, and the Dursleys obviously meant that homosexuality was wrong. The wizarding world really was different from the muggle world. Harry couldn't seem to be able to move past the thought of him being gay, it just seemed… fitting.

He laughed quietly to himself, knowing how horrified his aunt and uncle would be. He couldn't help himself to think about what his mom and dad would think about that. Him being gay.

The more he thought about it, the more… uncertain he became. Whom did he prefer? He didn't know. He had never shown any interest in any girls so far, but not really any boys' ether.

Harry came back to it when a sharp elbow hit him in his side. He looked around to see the whole class looking at him.

"I-I'm sorry, what?" He stuttered, embarrassed.

"I was wondering, Mr. Potter, if you were paying attention. Are you well?" The witch asked, seeming concerned.

"Yes yes, I'm sorry… I just… spaced out." He uttered, his cheeks flaming hot.

"Ok, if you say so. So as I was saying –"She continued.

Harry got some worried looks from Hermione, but brushed them of, telling her that they could talk later.

The class continued without interruptions, and Harrys mind ran wild again, ignoring the worried looks Hermione sent him every now and then.

* * *

Back in the common room the boys had sat down, in a corner away from the girls, needing a minute to gather themselves. Hermione had practically dragged Harry and Ron to the empty boys' dormitory. Not before she had pushed them down at Harry's bed, closed the curtains and cast a silencing charm, did she speak up.

"Are you ok Harry? You seemed deep in thought and wasn't paying any attention to class." Disapproval lacing her voice, but too worried to scold him.

"I'm fine, I just started… thinking." He answered, knowing he would be questioned more anyway.

"Thinking about what?" Ron asked. He seemed to have dismissed the thought that it could have anything to do with the sex ed class, but realization seemed to cross over Hermione's face.

"Harry…" Hermione started, but trailed off uncertainly.

"It's ok, Hermione, really, I don't really care."

"Care about what?" Ron asked confused.

Hermione ignored him and concentrated on Harry. She didn't seem shocked, or really like she really cared, only caring about how he was taking it.

"Can someone _please_ tell me _what's_ going on? _Please?_ " Ron asked, out of patience.

"I think I might be… gay." Harry said.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do have an excuse this time; School. I'm in my last semester before I have A LOT of tests and exams and Essays to write and presentations. I haven't had the time to do anything else that schoolwork, and I'm sorry. The only reason to me writing now, is because of winter break.**

 **I will try to be better, but I know I might be a little busy now the next weeks, cuz our school play is soon, and I'm in it. But last year, I had a lot of time here didn't have anything to do, and if im lucky, I might have this year, even though I have bigger roles this year.**

 **Again, So sorry.**

 **AND OMG OVER 100 PEOPLE HAVE VISITED MY STORY!**

Chapter 5

"You're a poff?" Ron asked shocked. He had been quiet for a while, just thinking, but now he seemed to make sense out of what Harry just had reviled.

"Yeah, I think so." Harry answered.

"Oh, bloody hell" Ron said, seeming really… discouraged "I don't mind it really," He added at Harrys alarmed look, "It's just… Ginny's going be so disappointed," He groaned.

Harry let out a surprised laugh. The thought of being with Ginny seemed wrong, like being with your sister.

"How do you know?" He asked after a while. "Do you fancy a boy?"

"No," Harry cried, "I just… have a feeling. You know, like when you just _know_ that something is right. I have never really thought about anybody that way, but I guess I just don't really care if they're boy or girl."

"Oh, so you're bisexual?" Hermione asked.

"I'm what?" Harry asked frowning slightly.

"Oh, honestly, did you hear anything of what madam Pomfrey said? Bisexuality is when you like both boys and girls." Hermione explained.

Harry thought about that. Yeah, that seemed right. Like something inside his head just… clicked.

"Yeah, that's it." He said.

"I'm happy for you Harry" Hermione said.

"Yeah, me too" Ron added, both sounding sincere.

* * *

Harry was happy his friends excepted him, but something much more important came to mind. Quidditch! The first match between Gryffindor and Slytherin was that Saturday and practice was going to be much more intense. They would have to meet up before breakfast and after dinner every day to practise.

It was too early to wake up at 5 a.m. to play, and Harry wasn't the only one who felt this way. At the pitch, the Weasley twins were focusing all their energy to annoy wood. They interrupted him and made jokes. Wood, who had started in a good mood, was getting more and more agitated, but the other team mates had a good laugh and the spirits lifted.

They started with some laps, then discussed strategy and then they tried it out.

* * *

When it finally was breakfast they jumped in the showers and headed to the castle. When the team came to the front hall, madam Hooch stopped them. She explained that the match against the Slytherin team had been re-scheduled, and that they would be playing against Hufflepuff.

Harry wasn't sure if he was sad or happy. He felt he might need more practice to go up against the Slytherin team, he knew they could take on the Hufflepuffs easily, but he felt like he wanted a challenge to focus on. He needed something to focus on.

Harry didn't feel like eating, so he started wandering the halls. He was thinking about the new firebolt.

Hermione had said she thought it would be a bad idea to use it before it was checked for curses, and Harry agreed. It would be foolish to use it right away, but Harry had other reasons to want to wait. He hadn't had the chance to try it and practise on it, so he would be using his Nimbus 2000 for now.

He was just turning the corner when someone slammed into him, making him to lose his balance. But he wasn't about to go down alone, so he grabbed his fellow student to try and keep his balance, but instead he pulled them down with him.

All he heard was a muffled 'omph' as he landed heavily onto this person. His glasses flew off, landing god knows where on the floor.

Harry lay still. His forehead had hit the floor pretty hard, and he was feeling dizzy. Half of his body was laying on top of this boy, Harry knew it was a boy, the grunt from the person was far too masculine to be a girl, and there were no boobs.

He slowly lifted himself, muttering a short "'m sorry" and started looking for his glasses. He didn't even register the fact that the boy, that he was now sitting on, wasn't saying anything, but had stopped breathing when Harry leaned over his face to reach his glasses.

Harry grasped his glasses and sat up again. He heard a quiet 'ahem' and he quickly put his glasses on. When his eyes finally focused, he wished he could melt down into the floor and never set foot in the wizarding world again. About half a dozen first and second years was standing around him, some laughing and some just staring.

Harry was afraid to look down at who he was sitting on, but he knew he had to see sooner or later, so he looked down, and he was horrified to see that the person he was sitting on was no other than one Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Draco couldn't believe this was happening. Harry _bloody_ Potter was sitting on _his_ stomach, and he wasn't moving. He had just realized that he was on top of him, and he seemed frozen. A bunch of students where staring and laughing. Draco felt the embarrassment creep up on him, and he knew he had to say something fast so he could redeem himself.

"Potter, are you going to sit there all day, or are you going to let me move?" He said. He tried to be snarly, but he failed, and it came out weak and breathy.

Harry stared down at him with confusion written all over his face. He didn't react at first, but after a second he rushed of him and extended his hand to pull Draco up too. Draco just looked at it for several seconds, the act taking him back to first year when he had extended his hand, but was rejected. Draco looked up at Harry, but he deliberately kept his eyes trained on the wall to keep from eye contact. Harry clearly hadn't expected Draco to take the offered hand, so when Draco did, Harry's eyes shot to his face, almost like he was looking for something, but they just as quickly shot back to the wall and pulled Draco up.

Draco started to brush of his clothes, and when he looked up again, the only thing he saw was Harry's foot when he rounded a corner and disappeared.

Draco just stood there, not really knowing what to do. He only moved when he remembered his audience, and he brushed past them, knowing he had to talk to someone, anyone, right now.

* * *

Draco busted into the common room. He stopped right inside, sweeping the room for a familiar face. There were few people present, as most of them had gone to breakfast a long time ago, but he found one friendly face, and he knew he could trust her. He practically ran to Ilie, grabbing her arm and dragging her to his room, startling Ilie so bad she almost hit him with her book.

Once inside, Draco locked the door and cast several charms to be sure no one would hear their conversation.

"What the hell Draco? You scared the living daylight out of me" Ilie almost screamed to his face.

"I need to talk to you" Draco said.

Ilie seemed to realize Draco was pretty shaken up, and her face shifted from angry to concern.

"What's wrong? Everything seemed fine when you left" Ilie asked.

"Something happened, and I… I… eh… I don't know! One minute he was there, _sitting_ on me, and the next he was gone. He just ran and-" Draco rambled on and on.

"Wait Draco, who? You're not making any sense" Ilie interrupted.

"Potter." Draco said in a shaky voice.

* * *

Harry had fled from Draco as fast as he could. He had ran, and only stopped when he was outside the great hall. His whole body shook, and Harry didn't know why. His head was pounding and black spots came and went, disrupting his sight. He would have to see madam Pomfrey later to see if everything was fine.

He composed himself and walked into the hall, sitting down next to Hermione. Seamus was sitting across from him, with Dean on one side and Neville on the other side. Ron was next to Hermione, leaning back to get a good look at Harry as he sat down.

"Mate, you look like shite" Ro commented around his mouthful of toast.

Harry looked down at himself, and he did.

"Yeah, I know" was all he found himself say.

"What happened?" Hermione asked in a concerned voice. Harry must really look worse than he thought.

"I bumped into Malfoy"

"What! And he attacked?" Ron asked, food flying. Hermione looked at Ron in disgust.

"No, no… I fell and hit my head." Harry explained, finding it hard to focus on them.

"You should get your… Harry!?" Harry hadn't even realized that he was falling over before he was laying on the cold stone floor.

"Ouch"

Laughter erupted from almost everyone who had witnessed his graceless fall, and it attracted more attention. At the end Harry had all eyes on him, most of the sparkling with laughter or amusement.

Harry didn't even care to stand. The coldness of the floor felt good to his head, and he was tired. He closed his eyes and crossed his feet, which was still on top of the bench, and just stopped thinking.

"Harry?" Hermione's soft voice called from above him. He cracked open one eye and tried his best to focus on her face.

"Mhmm?"

"Can I take you to the infirmary now? You're not alright, and I think it would be smart to get you checked" Hermione asked, and she got a weak nod I response, but before she could say anything more, madam Pomfrey was leaning over him, having run over from her seat at the head table.

"Mr. Potter, I think it would be wise to come with me to the infirmary" She said, not sounding impressed with his bad habit of getting hurt.

Harry got up, feeling terribly dizzy and he swayed violently, almost falling over, but when Ron started to get up to help, he just put his hand on his shoulder and said he didn't need help.

Ron looked confused, but sat down again.

Madam Pomfrey started to walk when Harry had gotten to his feet, and he followed on unsteady feet. Harry would have accepted the help from Ron, but he didn't want to start some fuzz in the great hall, making people think he actually had _hurt_ himself. He had only bumped his head a little.

They reached the hallway, and the black spots returned. Harry started to lose his balance again, and he became a little disoriented. Pomfrey had stated on the stairs, and Harry followed, but after just two steps, he fell backwards.

He didn't understand what had happened, but someone must have caught him before he hit the floor. Because he never hit the floor.

Harry opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them at all. He looked at Pomfrey, who was descending the stairs again. He hadn't realized that the person who had caught him was still holding him until they lowered him to the floor. He looked up to see who it was, and when he did, he got even more confused.

"Hello Harry" Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff fifth year, smiled down at him. "You looked like you could need some help."

Harry just nodded and let Cedric pull him to his feet. He was too unsteady to decline the help this time. But Harry did see that one person that he really didn't want to see him like this was coming towards them. He knew if Draco saw him, he would use it against him.

"Harry, you need to help me out here. I can't carry you alone." Cedric said.

And Harry tried, but he had a hard time making his feet do what he wanted to.

"Ok… eh… OI MALFOY" Cedric must have seen him coming down the hall too, and was now calling him over.

' _No no no, we don't need his help'_ Harry thought to himself, but it was too late, Draco was on his way over, followed by Ilie, who had been walking with him.

"What do you want Diggory?" Draco asked, ignoring Harry hanging on Cedric's shoulder.

"I need help taking Harry to the infirmary, will you take his other hand?" He asked.

To Harry's surprise, Draco just nodded and went to Harry's other side and took his arm over his shoulders, holding him up.

He heard Ilie say something about bringing them food, and then they were off.

* * *

"Well Harry, you have no big injuries, but you hit your head hard enough. I would suggest you try to rest it. It's nothing a pain removing potion wouldn't handle, but you might feel a little fuzzy for a while."

Harry Just nodded, happy his head had stopped pounding. He did his best to look down, not wanting to catch eye contact with the other occupants of the room. Cedric and Draco hadn't left after dropping him off, and just a few minuets after they had arrived, had Ilie come with food as promised.

Now Draco and Ilie was whispering in the corner, Cedric was reading in a stool next to the bed he was sitting in, holding a cup with tea.

"Would you care to explain what happened?" Madam Pomfrey's stern voice asked.

"I… eh, fell." Harry said, not wanting to say what really happened.

"You fell," She just repeated. "Well Harry, try not to 'fall' down again, you're ok to go to class now."

He nodded and started to get up. Cedric saw him starting to leave, and did so too. He walked up next to Harry when they were in the hall, and then he stopped him. But he didn't say anything.

"Eh, thanks for the help Cedric, I got a little dizzy." Harry said, but Cedric only laughed.

"A little? It's all ok Harry, I'm glad to help." He said, putting his hand on Harry's arm.

Harry hadn't realized earlier, but Cedric was standing awfully close. Harry wasn't intimated by it, Cedric was far too nice, and straight. So Harry didn't brush of his hand, he just smiled back to Cedric. Harry started to get a little nervous when Cedric didn't move. He was about to leave when the door to the infirmary opened. Harry had forgotten about Ilie and Draco, and he, as fast as he could, stepped back and brushed the hand off his shoulder. He didn't know why, but he didn't want them to see.

When they emerged, Draco and Ilie still was chatting about whatever they had been in talking about earlier too. Draco was just walking, and had no intention to stop and say anything, but Ilie stopped and looked at them. She almost looked disappointed by the sight, but she soon went back to smiling.

Draco had stopped when he had realized Ilie had stopped, and was now scrawling darkly at the back her head.

"Hey Harry, would you want to join me and Draco, we have class together now, and I thought we could walk together." She asked.

Harry could see the horror crossing over Draco's face, and was about to decline, when he saw the look in Ilie's eyes. Something had given her a glint in the eye, a little sparkle of amusement. He felt like he couldn't say no, so he nodded and walked over to her.

Harry decided he quite enjoyed walking with Ilie, not only was he taller than her, but she had a fun way of making walking _fun._ Instead of walking, she did a mix of skipping, bobbing and dancing. It was very entertaining. Harry even forgot for a moment that he hated Draco, and they shared some words and a small smile.

When they reached their class, they split up, and Harry joined his friends, whilst Ilie sat down with Daphne and Draco with Pancy.

"Hey mate, are you ok?" Ron asked as he settled. He, for once, was quiet, so they didn't get McGonagall's attention directed to them.

"Yeah, my heads fine now" Harry answered.

"No, I mean, yeah I understood that, but I mean… you entered _laughing_ with Malfoy." He commented, and when Harry thought about it, he had. He had entered the room laughing with Draco. Strange.

"Nah, I was laughing from something Ilie said" He lied. Ron seemed to take that answer, but Hermione didn't look too convinced. She only gave him this look saying 'We'll talk about this later'.

Harry just nodded and turned his attention to McGonagall talking about transfiguration, something about birds and a teapot.


	6. Chapter 6

**IM SORRY! I've had a writers block, and just lost all my fantasy. School have been super stressful too. I hope you could forgive me, and maybe it helps to mention that the chapter is the longest so far and's almost 4000 word :) I hope you could forgive me.**

Chapter 6

The permission slip. Damn. Harry had forgotten that he was supposed to get it sign by his uncle. He had unfortunately blown up his aunt before Vernon got the chance to sign, and then he had ran away.

"McGonagall?" Harry asked, running up to her. All the other students had gotten their slip signed and were ready to go.

"No signature, no trip Mr. Potter, you know this." She answered before he could catch up to her properly.

"Yeah, I know, but I thought that if you signed it, I could go" He said hopefully.

"It has to be sign by a parent or a guardian-"

"But-"

"And since I am neither, Mr. Potter, it would be inappropriate." She said sternly, but then she softened a bit. "I'm sorry, that's my final word." An then she left.

Ron and Hermione were standing there, looking torn on what to do, but Harry reassured them that he would be fine, and they ran along to catch up with the others. Leaving Harry to stand and watch after them alone.

* * *

Harry didn't really know what to do when he was alone. He usually only hang out with Hermione and Ron.

He did have a question for Professor Lupin though, so he decided to see if he could find him.

When he found Professor Lupin, Harry felt rather silly, he had used some time to check the library and other places, he hadn't thought about the fact that he probably was in his study, and so when Harry found him, he felt like hitting himself.

He asked if Lupin would be interested in going for a walk with him, and he accepted. They walked in silence, not saying anything until they ended up on the bridge, just looking at the view. After standing there for a while, Professor Lupin broke the silence.

"So, Harry, I believe you have a question for me." He said.

"Yeah, I do, how'd you know?" Harry asked, surprised by the question.

"Oh you just looked like you have a lot on your mind." He answered easily.

"Oh, yeah, I wanted to ask you about the class we had in Defence, why did you jump in front of me?" Harry asked.

"I thought it was obvious, I thought it would turn into You-know-who, so I jumped between you." Professor Lupin answered.

"Oh, so did I, but then I remembered the incident on the train, how scared I was, and the next thing I knew, it had turned to a dementor and not Voldemort."

"I see. I think it's wise, it shows you're afraid of fear itself, and that shows a great deal from a person"

"Professor Lupin?" Harry asked, having another question in mind.

"Oh, please, call me Remus." Remus answered. Harry just looked at him for a second, then nodded.

"Remus, on the train, I heard someone something…"

"Dementors make us relive our very worst memories, our pain becomes their power" Remus s

"I heard a woman scream, I think it was my mother, the day she died." Harry said weakly.

Remus inhaled sharply, and turned back to the view again. After a minute he spoke again.

"You know, the first time I saw you, I recognized you immediately. Not by your scar, but by your eyes. You have your mothers eyes."

Harry's head snapped to the side, surprised. He knew his mother? And if he did, did he know his father?

"Oh yes, I knew her. Your mother… she was there for me in a time when no one else was. Not only was she a gifted witch, she was also an uncommonly kind woman. She had a way of seeing the beauty in others… even, and more especially, when that person couldn't see it themselves." Harry couldn't help but smile. The woman Remus was describing, was the woman he had seen when he thought about his mother.

"Your father, James, on the other hand… he had a certain, shall we say talent, of finding trouble. A talent, rumour has it, he has passed on to you." Remus took a pause, and Harry knew it must be hard for him to talk about them, since they clearly had been friends. "You're more like them than you know, Harry. In time you'll come to see just how much."

Harry smiled. This was more than he had hoped for. Getting to know his parents, even though it was trough Remus, was amazing. He beamed at Remus, yes, he was sad that he never got the chance to meet them, but now he felt like he knew them better than before.

He hadn't realized they were walking before they were in Remus' office. He offered Harry a seat and pulled a photo up from his drawer. He handed it over, saying it was a picture of himself and his parents back when they were at school together.

They chatted some more, but they were interrupted when a sharp knock came on the door. When Remus answered, Snape came in and handed Remus a cup of some type of potion, leaving as fast as he came, and to Harry's surprise and alarm, Remus he drank it without as much as a second glance.

"What's that?" Harry asked, interested.

Remus just grinned and shook his head, putting a finger over his mouth, showing him that he wasn't supposed to tell.

Harry accepted that, even though his curiosity was slightly killing him, and they went on talking until Harry had to leave.

* * *

On his way back from meeting Remus, Harry bumped into Ilie, Sabrina, Neomi and Ida. Apparently the same rules applied for them as well, so they didn't get to go to Hogsmeade ether.

Ilie was reading some book (it's a wonder she didn't get sorted into Ravenclaw), Neomi and Sabrina was discussing some ordeal about homework and Ida was drawing. Harry got the feeling Ida didn't talk too much, and she looked like she didn't want to be disturbed, so he sat down next to Ilie. She looked up and beamed at him.

"Hello Harry, no slip?" She asked, awfully cheerful.

"Yeah, blew up my aunt, so my uncle wouldn't sign." He said with a shrug.

Ilie bushed out laughing, and the other tree just looked horrified.

"Don't worry, she's fine, I think" Harry said playfully. He realized that he enjoyed being around the four new students, they were just so cheerful and nice. He observed them as he lunged into telling them the story about his balloon aunt, not really liking to talk about his home situation, but the way they commented and came in with their own stories, it made it easier to find the humour in it. They didn't prey into things when he said he didn't want to talk about it, they just laughed. Ilie made it extra fun when she started to demonstrate using her Metamorphmagus powers.

He didn't know how long he sat there, but just listening to stories from Norway, some unsteady English here and there, it was nice.

Harry learned that Norway had their own Quidditch team too, but the girls didn't enjoy watching it back home, because it always ended with angry fights and broken noses. Apparently the Norwegians were quite passionate about the sport, and loosing was a horror.

Harry almost knocked Ida out of her seat when someone grabbed him from behind, startling him. He apologized to Ida and turned to see who it was that had scared him. His frown dropped when he saw it was Cedric who was standing behind him, and he broke out to a smile.

"Hey Cedric. You startled me." Harry said accusingly, but not mad.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to check in on you, to see if your head was better." Cedric said.

"Oh, it's fine, my head is all good again." Harry answered, oblivious to the exchanged looks behind his back.

"Great, well, I'll see you…" Cedric gave him a little pause, as he realized four surprisingly angry girls were glaring dagger at him "…around later." He gave them a confused look and turned around.

Harry looked mildly confused too at the way Cedric left, but he shrugged it off and went back to his conversation with the girls.

* * *

When Ron and Hermione were back, the tree of them had decided to go for a walk around the lake, as the weather was quite nice.

Ron talk about his favourite stores, and Hermione kept on sending Harry sad looks, bothered by the fact that he wasn't allowed to go too.

When Ron had mentioned the candy store for the fifth time, Hermione got sick and, quite rudely, interrupted him.

"How was your day Harry? What did you do?" She asked.

"Oh, I just talked a little with Remus and so, and I spent the last hours with Ilie, Sabrina, Neomi and Ida. Just talking." He answered simply.

"Professor Lupin?" Ron asked, shocked by the use of his first name.

"Yeah, turns out he knew my parents." Harry said simply.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "That's wonderful. Do you know if they were close?"

"Yeah, or he made it sound like they were. He said something about my mother being there for him when no one else was." Harry said, thinking back to earlier.

"She sounds like an amazing woman Harry" Hermione commented.

"Yeah, she does, doesn't she?" Harry said, a small smile gracing his lips.

Ron nodded and they were off again, walking up to the castle.

They walked straight to the portrait of the fat lady, but when they arrived a herd of students stood there. Percy Weasley came down the stairs, screaming about the fact that he was perfect and that people had to let him through.

A baby from one of the portraits were screaming and the rest of them were talking loudly. Someone said they should find Dumbledore, but he was already there.

He walked to the portrait, stroking his hand over the big gashes.

"Find the fat lady." Was his only comment. But Filch stopped them by pointing her out some floors up. The sea of people in the stairs started to press their way up to the portrait.

* * *

Draco grimaced. Sleeping in the great hall. Whit the Gryffindors. No thanks. Ilie seemed to be the only one who thought this was a great idea. She was excited to be able to spend some more time with her friends from the other houses.

Pancy, Blaise and Draco stood in the hallway outside of the great hall, watching people enter and pick up a sleeping bag. Apparently, McGonagall had transfigured hundreds of sleeping bag so everyone would get one.

They walked inn to see the house tables were gone and people were sleeping in groups around the hall. You did see that the houses kept together, only every now and then did you see a group, mixed with two or more houses.

He easily spotted his housemates. The sea of green were kind of a giveaway. You couldn't see one snake out of place. House unity. Something Snape had been telling them since they started at the school. Not everyone trusted them, saying their house were the dark one. And maybe that's true.

Draco shook his head, not wanting to have that thought stuck in his head.

The Slytherins, funnily enough, were sleeping right next to the Gryffindors. Draco didn't know how _that_ ended up to be, but he had a feeling it could be Wood and Flints fault. The two idiots had surly been fighting about the spot in front of the fireplace, since the castle gets cold in the night.

Pancy and Blaise picked a spot where the Slytherins and Gryffindors almost mixed. Draco just followed them, not really caring where they ended up sleeping. Blaise lay closest to the Gryffindor side, with Pancy in the middle and Draco furthest away. They put their sleeping bags down and started a light-hearted conversation.

Draco hadn't really thought much of it when Ilie had disappeared into the crowd. She did have other friends too, but mid conversation she plumped down next to Blaise, her friends in her heals.

Pancy and Blaise nodded their heads in greeting, and Ilie, not seeming to sense the awkwardness in the air, started to have a conversation with them, trying her best to include all, but gave up on Draco when he just shook his head and pulled his book up into his lap.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione had been descending the staircase when the sharp voice of McGonagall had stopped them and told them to go to Dumbledore's office. He had hold them there for a while, asking weird questions, but had let them go to the great hall to join the rest of the school.

When they walked inn they were hit by the strange sight of Slytherins and Gryffindors sharing their sleeping spot and Neomi waving them over from a spot in the middle of the group. They slowly walked over, sleeping bags under arms, and sat down on the Gryffindor-side next to Ida, who were leaning over a sheet of parchment, drawing something.

"Hey" Hermione said awkwardly. It wasn't the group with the four Norwegians that put the golden trio on edge, but the three Slytherins who had joined them from the Slytherin side.

Zabini and Parkinson had a quiet chat with Ilie, and Draco were too busy reading to even notice they were there.

Harry had to tear his gaze away from Draco. He found Draco reading quite fascinating, as his guard were down and his face were relaxed.

He looked down, embarrassed in finding that his eyes kept landing on Draco's face.

"OH, I didn't see come inn!" Ilie exclaimed loudly, making Draco look up, and his face hardened as soon as he saw Harry.

"Yeah, Neomi… eh… waved us over." Harry said, his voice small under Draco's cold gaze, like him just being there was ruining his world.

The rest of the night was uneventful, and after a while the professors shushed them and they went to bed. Harry didn't sleep. He couldn't. He just listened to the breathing of the school's students slowly evening out.

* * *

It was the last class today. Draco was just tired and he didn't want to listen to any more. They had DADA with professor Lupin, but he had heard that no one had seen him at all that day. Not at meals ether. He was sitting next to Goyle, who was half-asleep on his desk already. When the door opened, he nudged him with his elbow to wake him. When windows started to slam shut, making the room darker, and black robes swished past him, he couldn't help but to stare. What on earth was professor Snape doing here?

"Turn to page 394" Snape's cold voice rang out in the room.

"Excuse me sir, but where's professor Lupin?" Harry asked from the desk next to him.

"It's none of you business Mr. Potter, but if you have to know, Professor Lupin was incapable of teaching today. Now turn to page 394"

"Werewolves?" Weasley asked loudly.

"But, sir, we just learned about red caps and Hinkypunks. We're not supposed to start with that in weeks." Hermione said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Quiet" Was the only answer from Snape.

"When did she come here? Did you see her come inn?" Weasley asked Harry, extremely confused.

Harry just shook his head. Draco couldn't help himself from listening inn. He hadn't seen Granger coming in ether.

"Now, who here can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf?" Snape asked. Granger's hand shot up, but Snape just ignored her. "No one? How disappointing."

"Pleas sir, An Animagus is a wizard that elects to change into an animal. A Werewolf has no choice. With each full moon he no longer remembers who he is. He'd kill his best friend if he crosses his path. The Werewolf only respond to the call of its own kind." Granger interrupted.

"Aooooooo" Draco couldn't help himself, he had too.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy. That's, Ms. Granger, is the second time you have spoken out of turn. Are you incapable of restraining yourself or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?" Snape said.

Draco could hear Weasley whispering something to Harry and that Snape took 5 points from Gryffindor, but he was somewhat distracted as Crabbe tossed something onto his desk. He frowned down at the bird, confused to what he was supposed to do with it. He turned and quietly asked what he wanted. Crabbe only asked if Draco still knew the charm that could make it fly, and when Draco confusedly nodded, Crabbe pointed at Harry.

Draco understood that Crabbe wanted him to send it to Harry, but he didn't understand why or why _he_ had to do it, especially when he _knew_ Crabbe knew the spell too. He shrugged and blew at the bird, making it fly and landing gracefully at his desk.

He moved his attention back to his notes and didn't think much more about it. He was oblivious to the nasty stare Weasley shot him and the confused and almost hurt look he got from Harry, who was sitting with the unfolded bird in his hands.

* * *

It was Quidditch and Harry was terribly nervous. Not because of the game, but because of the weather. It was pouring down rain and the sky was so dark that Harry was sure it would get much worse. The wind was so strong the players almost were pushed over to the other side of the filed because of the slimy mud.

Madam Hooch were shouting out her usual speech as the players swerved a few feet above, waiting for the game to start.

They were playing against Hufflepuff, and their seeker were Cedric. When Harry searched him out in his yellow Quidditch gear, he found out Cedric had been looking at him too. Cedric shot him a smile and a challenging look. Harry smiled back and made a point of getting a firmer grip on him broom.

Harry bolted up when the sound of Madam Hooch's whistle sounded, barely hearable over the loud wind.

He soared high in the sky, waiting to catch a glimpse of the golden snitch. Jordan Lee were commenting on the match, but no one could really hear what he said up until McGonagall made the sound louder, casting some sort of spell.

Harry's eyes went from searching the sky to looking down at the stands. He swept his gaze over familiar faces. He almost fell off his broom when he saw it. A big black dog sneaking around on the stands behind some students. Sirius black was here? At a Quidditch game?

No, he must be seeing things. He shook his head and started to search for the snitch again.

Then he spotted it. It was high up on the other end of the pitch. He knew Cedric had seen it to, so hi shot towards it, leaning closer to his broom to get to a higher speed.

Both seekers flew towards it in a high speed, whit Harry just seconds before Cedric. They were high in the sky, not able to see the ground. Harry reached out his hand to close it over the snitch, but he fell back some when an incredible cold came over him. It sucked out all happiness he had in him. Then he heard it. The scream from the train. Flashes of green was all he saw before it all went black, the last thing he felt was wind ripping in his clothes as gravity pulled him towards the ground.

* * *

Draco couldn't help it. He smiled when he saw Gryffindor score a new goal, leading over Hufflepuff. He saw Harry shout across the ink black sky, clearly having spotted the snitch. The also saw Diggory close behind, but he had no chance.

"Draco, you're humming." Ilie whispered from his left. He realized he indeed was humming. Humming the melody he had made on the piano. He quickly stopped and sent Ilie a grateful smile. She smiled back and winked. Draco grinned, shaking his head, turning back to the game. When he looked back he couldn't spot the seekers.

After some minuets looking for them, a defining scream came from a girl in the crowd. He looked up to the sky and his heart stopped. He made a sound, making it sound as if someone were choking him. He saw Harry faling towards the ground, tens of Dementors swarming the sky.

He heard Dumbledore scream something, and Harrys fall slowed, but he still hit the ground pretty hard. He had closed his eyes, praying Harry wasn't to hurt, when he realized he wasn't supposed to care. He looked over at Ilie, who looked as white as a sheet.

* * *

Waking up in the hospital wing hadn't been fun. Half the team were there, but that wasn't what bothered Harry. He had lost the game. Seated in a stool by his bed was Hermione, holding his hand. Ron was standing beside her with a big banner rolled up in his hands.

They both looked very worried. Harry had been told that he had been unconscious for days. The team told him that Cedric felt horrible catching the snitch, as he hadn't noticed Harry fall, but the team had declined a rematch, saying the Hufflepuff won fairly and they had nothing against losing that way.

To Harrys surprise, Hermione told him some from Slytherin had stopped by. But it made much more sense when she added that Ilie had practically dragged Draco, Parkinson and Zabini into the room, with Sabrina, Neomi and Ida forming the back troop.

After a while, Madam Pomfrey chased everyone out, saying Harry needed rest, but not before Ron could give Harry the bad news about his broom.

He just lay there for a while, not knowing how he felt about the fact that Malfoy had been there, even because of Ilie.

Shacking his head, he closed his eyes, drifting off.


	7. Chapter 7

**So, it has been Easter, and I thought 'Oh, great! This means I get to work on my story'. But that did** ** _not_** **happen :( First of all, I didn't have internet, so I couldn't post. Second, I forgot my PC charger at home and my computer loses power QUICK. I suck at this. I'm sorry.**

 **AND ALSO I GOT A NEW REVIEW ON MY STORY AND I ALMOST CRIED! I'M SO HAPPY!**

Chapter 7

That morning, the second sex-ed. class were announced to be after lunch instead of potions. Harry was delighted to miss potions, but not really happy having to do another sex-ed. class. It wasn't like the last one were bad or anything, it just was… uncomfortable.

Ron had _not_ enjoyed it. Harry didn't know why, but Ron was even more uncomfortable with this than he was, and Ron grew up knowing all this stuff. Maybe he was just reacting to today's theme. Today was Safety in intercourse.

Harry didn't really think much of it, it wasn't like he was going to do… _it._

Hermione actually seemed like she didn't care. It was as if it didn't disturb her. When she saw Dean looking white as a sheet, she didn't laugh like some of the others, she just rolled her eyes and continued eating her breakfast.

It was two weeks until the holydays and it had also been announced that it would be a Hogsmeade weekend in the last weekend in term. Professor Flitwick had already decorated his classroom with shimmering lights that turned out to be real, fluttering fairies.

Harry shook his head and went back to his toast and juice.

* * *

On the other side of the great hall, the Slytherins could not care less. Most of them were pour bloods and already knew about the stuff they were teaching in sex-ed. classes.

Draco had his thoughts in a totally different place. The Hogsmeade weekend was way too far away. He had laid some plans for what to do. Most of his friends were talking about doing some last minute Christmas shopping, but Draco had been done with that for months now. He _was_ a Malfoy, and Malfoys always come prepared.

He had heard so much about the shrieking shack, and he wanted to check it out. Apparently it was the most hunted place in all of England. He needed some new quills, as Ilie had stolen about three of his since she always loses hers, and he needed a new supply of sweets from Honeydukes.

"Draco!" Pancy snapped. "You've been staring at your breakfast for 10 minutes now! Just eat already so we can leave."

Draco glared at her, but started to eat his food, grimacing when he took a sip of his now cold tea.

* * *

"Safety during intercourse. What? Do they think we were daft? Who doesn't know how to use a condom?" Pancy muttered.

Draco swiped his eyes over their group of _friends._ Ilie's cheeks where stained red. Blaise was checking out some Ravenclaw girl. Theo seemed to be a little uncomfortable, edging away from Tracey, who seemed unfazed and interested in whatever it was Madam Pomfrey was saying right now. Crabbe and Goyle's faces were blank. Millicent was sitting playing with Pancy's hair, and Pancy were filing her nails. She was annoyed that she had to be there, she already knew all of this.

Even though Draco didn't mind the lessons too much, he had to agree with Pancy on this one. He was actually _shocked_ when he heard the number of teens _and adults,_ who have been knocked up because of using a condom wrong. He could not _believe_ the level of stupidity.

Draco swept his eyes over the crowded room. It was a sea of blue at the front of the room, where the Ravenclaws were seated. The middle of the room where split in two half's, with yellow on the left and green on the right. The back of the room were occupied by the Gryffindors.

Draco had tuned out Madam Pomfrey long ago, but his interest perked when Millicent's face went slightly red. He listened for a minute at what Madam Pomfrey was saying, and his eyes widened in realisation. She had started on same gender sex. ' _Ahhh'_ Draco thought to himself. He watched as Millicent dropped the lock of Pancy's hair she had been playing with, and edged slightly away from her.

He smiled to himself, only slightly.

* * *

Harry really wasn't in a good mood. Everyone was talking about Hogsmeade, and Harry couldn't go. It was just unfear! He understood it was a safety thing, but even thought.

Harry waved goodbye to Hermione and Ron, and turned to climb the marble staircase alone. The castle was quiet, and very still. Snow had started to fall. Harry couldn't help himself, instead of going straight to Gryffindor tower, he walked into a third floor corridor and sat down in a window. He just sat there for a while, watching as the snow danced to the ground.

"Harry!" Harry startled so bad he almost fell to the floor. Fred and George was walking down the corridor.

"We have been looking all over for you!" exclaimed George.

"Why aren't you guys in Hogsmeade?" Harry asked as they neared.

"We needed to talk to you first-"

"-But we are-"

"-On our way."

"Oh, what did you want with me?" Harry asked.

"Follow us" Fred said, and pulled him to his feet.

* * *

Harry watched as five pairs of shoes left the table next to theirs. A sharp shudder wracked his frame and a single tear rolled down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away when Hermione and Ron started to slide down to join him on the floor.

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry" Hermione said, tears filling in her eyes.

He just shook his head. "I'm, eh… I'm going to head back." He said. He was overwhelmed with fury and sorrow. _How could someone do something like that to their own friend? And why had no-one told him?_

Hermione and Ron quietly followed him back to Honeydukes. They would have said something, but they didn't know _what_ to say. What did one say when your best friend learned that their own godfather had been the one responsible for their parents death?

Hermione didn't push it ether. He would come to them when he was ready to talk.

* * *

Harry didn't remember walking through the tunnel back to the castle, but he must have done so, because he was now sited on his bed, curtains drawn with the photo album he had gotten from Hagrid back in first year in his lap.

He had concluded that if Sirius Black really was his father's best friend, he must be in at least one of the pictures with them.

He looked through the pictures, carefully scanning them for a face in the background that looked like the face on the wanted posters. After a while he came over a picture from his parents wedding day. They looked so happy. An there, in the background was the face of Sirius black, a handsome smile on his face.

Anger flared up in Harry's chest. How could he stand in their _wedding_ and smile like that?

He heard footsteps coming from the hall outside, so he quickly laid down on his bed and pretended to sleep. He didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

* * *

Hermione looked up when the sound of a door opening and closing came from the boy's dormitory. She and Ron had been sitting on the couch waiting for Harry for a long time. All the other students had left for the holydays already, so they were the only ones left.

She watched as Harry descended the stairs and gave him a small smile.

"Morning mate." Ron said, not as cheerful as they had planned.

"Morning." He answered. "Where's everybody?"

"Oh, they left a long time ago." She answered him. She and Ron had planned out how this talk would go, and so far, so good.

* * *

They were walking down the staircase to the front doors. This was _not_ what was supposed to happen. They were supposed to eat breakfast now, not confront Hagrid!

' _Harry isn't even supposed to go outside like this, it's not safe for him'_ she repeated repeatedly in her head as they neared Hagrid's hut.

Harry knocked on the door, but there were no answer.

"Hagrid?" Harry shouted. "We need to talk to you, are you there?"

There was a loud bark from inside and after some time, they heard Hagrid moving towards the door. He opened the door and they walked in.

* * *

Draco looked at the letter in his hand. His father's owl had delivered it to him whilst on the train. He had to have read it at least twenty times. This could _not_ be happening. He looked up at his friends, who were in the train compartment with him. They were laughing, telling stupid jokes and just having a good time. He was not.

He folded the letter again and stared at the floor, lost deep in thought. They were surly down to hear the news from Hagrid himself right now. He felt sick. Granger, Weasley and… and _Harry_ would blame _him_ for this.

He opened the letter one more time, to be sure his mind hadn't played a trick on him or that this was all a sick joke.

No, it wasn't. There, in his father's neat handwriting he explained how they were executing Buckbeak.

He bowed his head. He didn't want this to happen. No, this could not happen. He only smeared on thick in his letters to his mother to see if she might reconsider to buy him a firebolt, not to make his father go ahead and kill the beast.

He startled when a small hand landed on top of his. He looked up at Pancy, who was looking at him. "Draco darling, are you ok?" She asked softly, using the voice she only used when she actually cared about the answer she was getting. He nodded once and put a fake smile on his face, but he didn't shake away the hand. She looked at him, clearly not believing him, but just nodded once back and withdrew her hand.

He was desperate for something to take his mind of this and looked at Ilie. Only, Ilie wasn't there. She were at Hogwarts with her other friends. His eyes landed on Pancy again. Her face was lit up in sheer joy. He felt privileged to get to see all of his friends' true faces when no one else were around to see.

He listened in on what actually were being said around him, and he had to say that some of the heaviness around him lifted as he listened to Blaise telling some story about Daphne from when they were four.

Draco hadn't really thought much of it, but he realized that Theo, Tracey, Pancy, Blaise, Daphne and he had all known each other since they were babies. Millicent had become their friend in first year. Draco had grown up knowing Greg and Vince too, but that was only him.

His thoughts continued to drift as the train moved closer and closer to King's Cross station.

* * *

Hogwarts was breathtakingly beautiful during the Christmas holyday. Small candles flies around in the halls and small Christmas trees are placed all around the castle. There's even hung up mistletoe in some hallways. Eating in the great hall was even more fun than normally, because now there were no house tables and head tables. Now they only had on table set for all of them.

Harry and Ron were sited on either side of a chessboard, both with their new Weasley sweaters on. Hermione were sitting in an armchair next to them, reading one of her new books she had received from her parents.

Harry was losing badly against Ron, but he didn't really mind. His thoughts were elsewhere. He couldn't get his new broom-set he had gotten from Hermione out of his head. It was incredible. What had made all of them a little on edge was the card Harry had received. Actually it was two cards, but only one mad them uneasy, the other one had Ron and Hermione teased him merciless for the whole day.

The first Christmas card he had received was apparently from his secret admirer. It didn't say much, but apparently it was big enough for even _Hermione_ to tease him for _hours._

In a neat, very exclusive handwriting it stood;

 ** _Dear Harry_**

 ** _Merry Christmas and happy new year_**

 ** _Hope you have a good holyday_**

 ** _Love, your secret admirer._**

Harry didn't really know how he felt about that. It was sweet, but who was it that had taken the time to send him a card? It'd been delivered by a school owl, so whoever had sent it must have given it to the owl before they went home, or they're still at school. He didn't really think that the last one was a possibility, because the only ones left where two fifth year Slytherins, the girls from Norway and some second years. It was also the teachers, but they weren't really an option. Their friends from Norway hadn't sent it, he was sure about that. He had even asked them about the Slytherins, but Ilie had confirmed that none of them had sent it.

But the card that were bothering them had come after the first one. It had arrived by an owl too, but definitely not a school owl. The card wasn't really the nicest of cards, but that wasn't what made them feel uneasy. It was what had been written inside of it that bothered them.

 ** _Happy Christmas, Harry Potter._**

There were no signature and no way of magically tracking from whom it had been sent. Hermione had tried, but she couldn't get any other results than that it had been sent from the forest, or at least that's where the owl flew from. They meant it had to be wrong, as the only one living close to there was Hagrid, and he had already sent Harry a card.

They had dropped the issue earlier, but Harry could see from the looks that Hermione kept on shooting him that it still bothered her.

"Checkmate" Ron said. He looked a little like he didn't know what to do now that their game was over. He knew Harry was a little tired of playing now, and so was he, but after a little while he seemed to get an idea. "Hey Harry, why don't you get your firebolt and you kit from Hermione down here?"

"Yeah sure" came Harrys response and went up to get it.

When he came down again he noticed that Hermione had gone. "Where's Hermione?" He asked as he sat down.

"Oh, she just suddenly stood up and mumbled something about the library. She'll probably be back soon" Ron answered with a shrug, clearly not worried about it. So with Ron not worrying about it, he decided that he wouldn't worry either.

* * *

When Hermione entered the common room about an hour later with McGonagall in her heals, Harry and Ron realized that not worrying about it clearly wasn't the right choice.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I'm sorry Harry" was the only response.

"Is this it?" McGonagall asked and moved closer to Harry's firebolt that were laying on the table.

"Yes professor" Hermione answered, her head bowed.

"Mr. Potter, I must say I'm highly displeased with you choice to not tell any staff about not knowing from whom this has been sent." McGonagall said in a stern voice. "Don't you see the danger in this? It could be Sirius Black who has sent it to you, for all we know."

"Well, eh… no." Harry said. He didn't really know why he said no. He didn't know what to say at all.

McGonagall just pursed her mouth in disapproval. "I will be taking this to check it for curses. You can expect it back in some weeks." She said, taking the broom and leaving them all.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is just a short chapter. Idk, I don't have a lot to say tbh. My exams are coming up, so this may be the last time I upload in a while, but I will be back.**

 **I do have one thing to say though; rn this story's named Drarry and the four Norwegian girls; third year, but I think I will change it to Drarry and the four Norwegian girls. You see, I was thinking about continuing through the rest of the years to, but in separate stories, but I think I'll just post it all in one big story. Tell me how you feel about this.**

 **In the next chapter I'm jumping ahead in time.**

 **Anyway, reviews are appreciated, even if its criticism.** **J** **btw sorry if I'm kinda lazy, I'm not feeling to good.**

Chapter 8

Harry looked at the closed portrait were McGonagall had disappeared with his broom. He didn't really know what to say. His nimbus was broken and his firebolt had been taken away. This means he has to use a school broom at their next match. Their match against Slytherin.

"What the bloody hell Hermione!" Ron exclaimed.

"I didn't have a choice, it could be a trap. Harry could have got hurt. I was being responsible," Hermione said, doing her best to keep her voice even.

"You were being a do-gooder." Ron said harshly.

Hermione looked like Ron had punched her in the face. She stood up and ran up to her room.

"Was that really necessary Ron?" Harry asked.

"What?! You're taking her side! She just took away your broom! Aren't you mad?" He said, not as loudly as he had been earlier.

Harry wasn't _mad_. He just wasn't _happy_ ether, but Hermione had just tried to keep him safe. He sighted and said "Yeah" He knew Ron wouldn't take no for an answer. He made a promise to himself that he would wait until Ron was sleeping, and then go downstairs and get Hermione's things for her.

* * *

Ron fell asleep after a little bit, and so Harry snuck out of the boys' dormitory and quietly descended the stairs. He gathered up Hermione's stuff and silently walked up the stairs again. He knocked on the door to the girls' dormitory. There were no answer.

Just when Harry was about to give up he heard quiet footsteps coming towards the door.

"Hermione?" He whispered. "Are you in there?"

"Harry?" came the whispered reply.

"Yeah… I have your stuff, open up." The door slowly opened up and harry could see Hermione standing there in her nightgown.

"How did you get so close to the door?" She asked.

Harry looked at her in confusion. "What?"

"There's a barrier, right down the hall. Boys can't go past it." She said.

"Oh" Was Harry's reply.

"Maybe the barrier sensed that you weren't up to no good." She said, sniggering a little at Harry's mildly sick face. "Come in"

Harry walked through the door and walked over to the bed that could be no-one else's bed then Hermione's. Every nightstand in the room were filled with makeup and the walls were filled with posters, but one bed were filled with books, quills and parchment. There were a muggle photo of Hermione's parents standing on her nightstand.

"Are you still angry with me?" She asked.

"No. I wasn't really angry with you, a little annoyed, but not angry. Ron on the other hand, he isn't very pleased with you" Harry answered truthfully.

"No, I kind of gathered so much." She said, sighting and sitting down at her bed. "Does he know you're here?"

"Nah, he fell asleep a while ago."

"Good. You should take his side." Hermione said. She was quick to add when she saw that Harry was about to protest. "You know how he gets"

Sighting, Harry nodded. He did know how Ron started acting when something like this happened. He didn't like that he would have to freeze out Hermione for a while, but it would give Ron a chance to let out some steam again. It did help to have Hermione's consent on it though.

"I'll meet up with you every now and then. In the library or something." He said. He wasn't sure if he was trying to reassure Hermione or himself. She just smiled at him and nodded

They spent the rest of the night laughing and joking around. In the early hours of the morning they passed out, Hermione sprawled out over her bed and Harry laying face down on the floor, having retreated when Crookshanks had angrily started to try to claw his eyes out.

* * *

A very grumpy cat waked up Harry that morning, sitting on-top of his back. He brushed of Crookshanks and sat up. Looking around the room he spotted Hermione sitting by a desk writing something on a piece of parchment. He stood up and walked over to her.

"G'Morning" He mumbled sleepily.

She just looked up at him and smiled. "Morning"

"What time is it?" He asked, suddenly remembering Ron. He would not be happy with him if he found out where he had been.

"It's 11.15. You should get going so Ron doesn't freak out when he doesn't find you." She said. "If he's awake when you get back, tell him you had to meet up with professor Lupin, here's a note I wrote"

Harry took the note out of her hand and looked down at it. It just said that professor Lupin wanted to see him. It was Hermione's writing, but Lupin's signature. He nodded and headed for the door, only mumbling a 'see you later'.

Harry walked out of the girls dormitory and into the boys. He looked over at Ron's bed and saw him sleeping, so Harry sat down on his bed and tossed away the piece of parchment.

* * *

Draco sighted. Sitting back at his usual spot at the Slytherin table felt better than he remembered. He listened to the conversations around him. People talking about their holydays with their families, were they had sat around the fireplace telling stories from their school year so far. Draco wished that his family would something like that. It sounds nice.

His holyday had been nice enough though, but he could see and hear that his mother and father was disagreeing on something.

In the daytime they would put up acts, pretending to go as they usually go, only less of their cuter moments. Usually his father would have a hand laying on top of his mother's during dinners, he would see them kiss every now and then and they usually danced with each other under the mistletoe they usually hung up in the doorway to their drawingroom. But he didn't even walk in on them hugging in the hallway this year.

He knew his mother and father was arguing in the night. Even though his house was big, he had overheard it one time when he had been walked down to get some night snacks.

He had asked his mother about it the day after, as his father spent an awfully lot of time in his study now a days. She had just given him a sad smile and stroked his cheek, saying it wasn't something he should be worrying about.

"Hey Draco? I've been talking to you for like five minutes, have you heard one word of what I was saying?" Daphne said. She rolled her eyes at him when he just looked back at her, grinning when she gave him a mixed look of concern and frustration.

"I'm sorry Daff, got lost thinking, what were you saying?" He said.

Draco listened to Daphne talk about this dress she had gotten for Christmas. Apparently it was very expensive and very cute. But she was soon interrupted when Ilie came over, plumping down onto the seat next to her.

"Have you heard?" She asked, oblivious to Daphne's glare and the rest of their friends keeping in their laughter the best they could.

"What?" Pancy asked fast, holding back her giggles. "Do you have some juicy gossip for me?"

"Well, no. But I think this would interest _someone_ else on this table" She said. All his friends heads turned to him and he looked slightly shocked.

"What?" He said. "Clearly you don't mean me"

"Well, you too, but I was actually aiming to the whole Quidditch team." She said. The heads of the Quidditch team players turned, showing that they were listening.

"Do tell." Marcus Flint said from behind Draco, making him yelp. Ignoring the sniggers coming from Blaise and Pancy, Ilie did tell.

"Apparently McGonagall confiscated Harry's firebolt." She said.

"Potter lost his broom?" Flint asked, not expecting any answers, so none were given. "Well, that's very good news. Thanks Olson"

"Actually it's Olseeend his gone." She said. She shook her head and turned back to face Draco. "How was your holyday?" She asked.

He blinked at her. "Good. And yours?"

She smiled. "Good. Spent my time doing the homework assignments they gave us, so a lot of time was used in the library. Spent some time with Harry when we bumped in to each other, but mostly I hung with Neomi, Ida and Sabrina." She babbled on, talking about some books she had come over in the library that sounded interesting, how she had overheard Trelawney babbling about the tragic death of Harry Potter that was soon to come, how she had laughed so hard that milk came out of her nose.

She was really a strange girl, but she seemed to be able to make anyone smile if she really wanted to, and so Draco's mood -who hadn't even realized his mood had dropped- picked up.

Draco's eyes roamed over the crowded tables, landing at the Gryffindor table. He didn't think anyone would notice him looking, as it seemed that the golden trio wasn't on the best of terms. The weasel was sitting with his back to the Slytherin table, and Granger's nose were stuck in some book. Harry was sitting talking to the weasel, but he didn't seem to invested in the conversation.

Weasley and Granger was clearly not talking, and Harry was paying the price.

 **Just like a ps note;**

 **I was thinking about getting a beta… hmu if you're interested. (Only maybe though)**


	9. Chapter 9

*Whoops happily* 20k words! YEAAH! AND get this! 364 PEOPLE HAVE READ MY STORY! IM GOING TO FAINT!

I said I would jump in time, and I did. I took some time off writing. I have my exams the next weeks, so I will be a little busy. I took the time of to re-read the Harry potter books, cause I had a writer's block.

23.06.18:

Sooo, many might wonder where I've been. The truth is that I've been writing on my school computer, and I've had to trash everything on it, so the chapters I had written, are gone.

I have heart breaking news. I live in Norway, and apperantly Euroup are making a new rule, so I won't be able to accses Tumblr, , or anything. So this will be the last Chaper I'm posting here.

BUT, I've decided to make a Instagram user for my stories, so I will be posting all the chapters there. My username is _Dont_you_even_official_ and I would love for all of you to follow me there and continue reading my stories. I've got many more planned.

I'm uploding this chapter rn, even though it's not even close to done. I just want to be sure that I can uplode one last time. So don't critisice me to much.

Chapter 9

Draco looked up as he heard footsteps approach. He felt guilt flood through him as he watched Harry, Weasley and Granger walk towards them on the path. They hadn't seen them yet, but Greg and Crabbe had seen them.

"Look" grunted Crabbe. He had a grin that made Draco's stomach drop. He knew that Crabbe would expect him to say something. Greg didn't really say anything. It was always Crabbe who wanted to hurt people. "It's Potter."

"Yeah, it sure is. Nicely observed." Draco said snidely. He didn't want to say anything to them, he had done enough.

Crabbe glared at him. "Hey Potter, going to see your friend, are you?" He shouted over.

The three friends whirled around. Draco looked down. He wanted to explain to them, that he never wanted Buckbeak to be hurt, but he couldn't do that, not when Crabbe was with him.

Harry and Weasley started to walk towards them, but Granger surprised them all when she ran passed them and pulled her want at Draco. He stood stock still, seeing the anger in her eyes.

"Malfoy, you foul, evil, little cockroach!" She shouted. He was further shocked when angry tears filled her eyes. "How could you! How _dear_ you!"

Crabbe made a sound that sounded like something between a choked laugh and a growl, making Granger look over at him. "Sad your precious Hagrid's pet is getting killed?"

Granger looked taken aback that it was Crabbe insulting her and not Draco, and she lowered her wand some.

"Hermione!" Harry said, having walked up behind her. He looked at Draco with hatred and said, "He's not worth it."

The words stung Draco. He looked down. Hermione lowered her wand completely and put it away.

The three of them were about to leave, but Crabbe wasn't done with them jet. "Say hi to Hagrid from me, _mudblood"_

Granger stopped dead in her tracks. Weasley looked ready to kill. "Listen here you big, stupid, ugly-" Hermione stopped him.

She turned around so fast none of the Slytherins had time to react before one of her fists connected with the side of Draco's face.

His head smacked to the side and he stepped back. Greg were stepping forward, but Draco hold out his hand in front of him and looked at Granger. "Let's go"

He took a hold of Crabbe and started walking towards the castle, Greg walking next to him.

* * *

"Merlin! What happened to your face?" Pancy practically shirked when they entered the common room.

"Granger happened. Crabbe, the idiot, wanted to poke a bear." Draco muttered, rubbing his red cheek.

Ilie looked at Draco. She knew how much Draco must be hurting right now. He had been working so hard to try and be their friend.

"Ehh, Draco, can I talk to you for a sec?" She asked, giving him a look.

"Oh no, you're not just leaving again. We're all friends, and you have a secret. I want in." Pancy said to Ilie.

"Pancy…" Ilie rolled of uncertainty.

"It's my secret, not Ilie's." Draco said. "And if I were to tell you, I would do it in more privacy."

"Draco… You shouldn't-" Ilie began

"Yes I should. I'll have to tell them sooner or later." He said, with a reassuring smile.

* * *

"Dude. Potter? Really?" Blaise broke the silence.

"Yeah like we didn't already know" Pancy snorted. "I'm disappointed. I thought I would learn something interesting, not something I've known since first year."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that my personal life were too boring for you, maybe I should go up and snog Potter in the hallway to make it more interesting?" Draco snorted back. "And how could you have known? I didn't even know!"

"Draco, sweetie, we're not daft you know. How could you be shocked when it took Ilie like two days to figure out? If I were you I'd be shocked that no one else at school has noticed." Pancy said.

"Yeah, we've known each other for _years_ Draco." Blaise said, shaking his head.

Draco stood in the middle of the room. He turned around and looked at all of his friends. Tracey, Theo, Blaise, Pancy, Daphne, Greg, Ilie… all of them seemed to support him. Crabbe hadn't followed them into the room, and Draco was actually relived to know that he didn't know this.

* * *

"That's why Snape hates you so much?" Harry asked. "Because he thought you were in on the joke?"

A floorboard creaked in the hallway outside the room. Snape walked slowly into the room. Hermione yelped and Black jumped to his feet.

"You weren't?" He asked.

"Severus. I know you never liked me, you never like any of us, but I didn't think you would actually believe I would want to kill you. I don't know what came into Sirius, but he was always mental." Lupin grinned at Black.

Snape looked about as confused as Harry felt. "It doesn't matter, he _did_ try to kill me." The wand he had pointed at Lupin lowered a little, but he soon pointed it at Black instead.

"You're probably wondering how I found you, and Lupin, you should be more careful leaving things you don't want people seeing out and about. When I came to give you your wolfsbane, I found it on your desk. Wasn't hard to find-"

Snape were cut of as three more pair of feet came running through the door.

"What the hell?" the voice of Pancy Parkinson. All eyes were on the newcomers. In the doorway stood Parkinson in her sleeping gown, Malfoy in his trousers and a _t-shirt_ and Ilie in a green onesie.

"What the bloody hell is going on!?" Ron exclaimed from the bed.

"We saw… Snape sneak out and followed him." Ilie said, her eyes going from Black to Harry to Lupin and back.

"Remus, I won't wait forever. Explain." Black said, his eyes back on Scabbers.

"Ron, give me the rat." Lupin said calmly, but Ron still hold on tight. An angry look passed over Snape's face.

"The rat?! We should be taking Black to the Dementors." Snape sneered.

All colour drained from Black's face. "No. Snape, look at the rat-" Black tried.

"What does the rat have to do with anything? Six of my students are in an abandoned house with a werewolf and a murderer. I have told Dumbledore that you are not to be trusted Lupin, that you probably have been helping Black all this time."

"But professor Snape, Lupin and I have been alone many times for my defence lessons against Dementors. If they were to kill me, they would have done so a long time ago." Harry said.

"Wait. Lupin's a Werewolf?" Malfoy asked. "And he's been a teacher at our school for almost a year?"

No one answered.

"Ron… What happened to your leg?" Ilie walked forwards slowly, her eyes on Ron's broken leg. Snape hold out his hand to keep them behind him, but Pancy ducked under his hand and walked over. She didn't say anything, just pointed her wand at his leg and whispered "ferula". Bandages wrapped around Ron's leg.

"Ok, enough talking. Give me Peter, boy" Black said, having lost his patience.

"You can't be serious. You really think we would believe you'd break out of Azkaban to kill Scabbers?" He looked at Harry and Hermione for support. "Let say Pettigrew could turn into a rat, there's thousands of rats in the world, what made you think Scabbers is him?"

"That's actually a very good question Ron" Lupin said. "What made you think this is Peter?"

Black looked at them for a second before he reached up and tugged something out of his inner jacket pocket. It was a news clipping. The news clipping from Ron's family trip to Egypt. "Look at the rat. Look at the paw" he said, showing the clipping into Lupin's face.

A flash of realization crossed Lupin's face as he looked closely at the picture. "of course… so simple, it's _brilliant…_ did he cut it of himself?"

"Indeed he did, right after he screamed to the whole street to hear that I betrayed Lily and James. Cut it off then transformed."

"Scabbers probably just fought with another rat or something, he's been in the family-" Ron argued.

"For twelve years. Never wondered how he lived for so long?" Black said simply.

Hermione gasped in realization. "Ron… the biggest part they found of Pettigrew was a finger"

"Yes indeed. Clever girl." Black murmured. "Now, give us the rat."

Ron looked about to argue, but took one look at Harry and Hermione and gave it away. Lupin took him and looked at Ron. "Don't worry, this will not hurt him if we're wrong." He then looked at Black. "Together?" Black nodded and white sparks shot out of their wands, Black having borrowed Harry's.

Harry quietly backed away. An idea had popped into his head. He turned and walked over to Malfoy.

"Malfoy, I need you to do me a favour-" Harry whispered.

"Why would I help you with anything?" He whispered back, but the usual nastiness were gone.

"Draco…" Harry gave him a look that told him there were no arguing. He hadn't realized he had called Draco by his given name. "Run to Dumbledore, and get him here. Now!"

Draco looked stunned, but quickly turned and snuck out of the room. Harry turned back and looked at Lupin and Black. For some _idiotic_ reason he believed them.

No one were looking at him. Hermione's eyes were fixed on Ron, who were still sat on the bed with Parkinson next to him. Ron were watching Lupin and Black who both were muttering quietly to each other, both having one eye on Scabbers. Snape were keeping a close eye on Black, clearly to make sure he doesn't do anything.

Ilie had been watching everyone, but her eyes landed on Harry and she looked a little confused. She walked over and quietly whispered "Where's Draco?". Harry just whispered a quick "He'll be back" and turned to focus on Scabbers, who had started to make noise, only adding the 'I hope' To himself.

"What are you doing to him?" Ron asked.

"We're turning him back." Black answered shortly. And they were. Where Scabbers had been, a chubby little man were now sitting.

* * *

 **Thank You all for everything. It's been a blast writing for all of you - Don't-you-even 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**GUESS WHO'S BACK!**

 **I have to say, I've really missed writing, but now I have my computer back, so now I can. I know I said that I would lose access to all these sides, but I haven't yet, and to be honest, I don't know if this was even true. Don't get me wrong, I really thought it was, but I got the information from my sister, and she isn't super reliable.**

 **So, I'm back, I'm writing, and hopefully I get to finish this story. If everything goes after plan, then this will be the finishing chapter to year three.**

 **P.S: I have to say that, to see people still reading my story, and not giving up on me, it's the best feeling, and it gives me so much happiness. So, thank you to everyone who stuck whit me even though I disappeared. It really means the world to me. Sorry, this is getting long, I'll stop now.**

 **Chapter 10**

Draco's mind was racing as he ran towards the headmaster's office. What the hell had that idiot Potter gotten himself mixed up in now? And Lupin was a Wolf? Weasleys rat was a person?

When he finally reached the gargoyle, he panted out the password and jogged up the stairs. He was surprised to se Dumbledore sitting by his desk, writing something that looked like a letter. He looked up when he heard the door swing open.

"Draco, my boy, what's the hurry?" He asked with the same soft tone he took with all his students.

He didn't know how to answer the question. "Ehh… We have a slight problem headmaster. Do you think you could join me for a bit?" He asked.

"We?" Was all Draco got as an answer.

"Yes!" He said a little harshly. "My apologies. It's Harr-Potter, sir. And it's urgent." Draco said, starting to keep his cool.

He watched the headmaster get up and nod. Draco then started to jog again, and the headmaster followed him. They didn't move as fast as Draco wanted, but they closed in on the damn tree that lead to the shrieking shack.

"What a night to go down memory lane" Draco heard the headmaster mutter to himself.

Draco didn't really see what the headmaster did to make the tree stop moving, but it just kind of froze and they ran to the opening.

* * *

"Harry, your father, he wouldn't want me to die" Wormtail pleaded. Harry had a hard time to even look at the man, all he could was thinking how he had killed his parents. Their murderer was in front of him, and he still felt so… empty?

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO THE BOY!" Sirius roared from his place.

After Harry had sent of Draco, things had progressed. Harry had stopped Remus and Sirius from killing Wormtail, despite the protests, and now they were waiting for Dumbledore to arrive. Remus had ended up spelling up a couch and some chairs, so everyone could sit down for a while. They had bound up Wormtail tightly and Snape, Sirius and Hermione were holding their wands pointed at him at all times. Ilie and Parkinson was sitting crossed legged on the bed with Ron, changing his bandages every now and then when they were soaked through with blood.

Harry had just kind of sagged down the wall. He was now seated with his head leaning back to the wall, his hands pressing on his temples, trying to massage out the ongoing headache that was making it hard to think.

The finally, after what had seemed like ages, they heard footsteps in the hallway, and soon after Draco was standing there with Dumbledore behind.

The silence in the room grew until Wormtail's whining where the only noise in the room. Dumbledore just stood there for a while, taking in the scene in front of him.

He was quick to break the silence though, clearly seeing the urgency. "Remus, Severus… and Mr. Black, what a pleasure to see you again. It seems like you have some explaining to do, my boys."

The four adults sat down on the couch to talk, even though Sirius looked shocked of the friendliness he was receiving. Looking relived that no one had called the Dementors on him.

To Harry's surprise, Draco sat down next to him on the floor and gently grabbed his wrist. "You're pressing so hard that your hands are shaking." He said. Harry didn't think twice before taking hold of Draco's cold hands and bringing it up to his forehead again, cooling down his burning skin. Draco just sat there in shocked silence, not moving, as Harry sighted contently.

The two boys didn't notice the other people in the room, which was just too bad, because the looks on their faces where quite hilarious. Hermione was looking at them, slightly slacked-jawed but still didn't look to surprised. Ilie and Pancy just smiled and went back to their hushed conversation. Ron's head looked about ready to explode. He didn't say anything, but his eyes shined with confusion.

Right now, Harry didn't care how it looked to the others, he just needed the pounding to stop, and Draco's cold hands worked.

* * *

"Alright children, how about moving back to the castle? You all look ready for bed" Dumbledore said, as he finally addressed the rest of the group.

Draco couldn't lie. He felt a loss when Harry's warm cheek left his hand as Harry dropped his hand and stood up. Remus and Sirius were the ones in charge of Wormtail and Dumbledore was next to Ron and Hermione, debating how to transport Ron from the shack to the castle without causing too much pain to Ron, but Ilie soon said she could carry him, and sure enough, she picked him up with no problem.

As everyone started leaving Harry looked down at Draco and put his hand out for him to help him up. Draco couldn't shake of the flashback to first year, but he grabbed it and let him pull him up.

Harry left to walk out after Ilie, who had taken the lead, and Draco was about to walk after when Pancy grabbed his sleeve. She holds him back as the room emptied out, and when the footsteps left down the stairs, she squealed.

"Oh gosh, Draco! You-" She breathed.

"Oh, shut up, he might hear you" He said before she could continue. She just gave him this smug look and walked out of the room, leaving him to run after, wanting out of this hell hole.

Draco hadn't been watching where he was going, and he walked right into Snape's back. He muttered a small 'sorry' but got no response. He looked around Snape to see why they had stopped and saw professor Lupin standing, spasming, looking at the moon. He then let out a defining howl.

Snape was fast as lightning. He grabbed on to Harry, who was on his way over to Lupin, and dragged him back. He then grabbed a hold on Draco and Pancy, dragging them all over to where Hermione stood with Ron sitting on the damp grass. Ilie had put him down. He quickly stunned Wormtail before he could run of. Dumbledore was surprisingly just standing there, not doing anything. Why wasn't he doing something?

But as Lupin changed, so did Sirius. The growling werewolf just stood there for a second, but then Sirius started playing around and Lupin started getting restless.

Then, out of now where, Lupin's sharp clawed paw came out and hit Sirius hard, sending him flying. He then turned towards the group. He looked murderous. Draco started taking some steps back, as did almost everyone else, but Ilie stood her ground.

"Ilie. Get back. Now" Snape whispered, but Ilie didn't move. "Ilie…"

Suddenly she tuned. Where Ilie had been were a big white dog. She jumped over to Lupin and then ran. Lupin's werewolf brain obviously saw it as a challenge and started running after. Sirius, who had picked himself up joined in and soon Lupin was chasing them both.

No one did anything. They knew that if they disturbed, someone would get hurt. But no one noticed how the willow started moving. Draco didn't have time to react before a branch came hurling towards him and knocked him several feet back where everything went black.

* * *

Harry was sitting in a chair next to Hermione. They were back in the hospital wing. A time traveller. That's how Hermione had taken al her classes. An actual time traveller. Hermione had showed it to him a little bit earlier, and they had gone back and saved Buckbeak.

After Draco had been knocked out, Dumbledore had started doing something. He had cast some spell on Lupin, putting him to sleep. Ilie had gotten pretty banged up and they had taken her to the hospital wing with Ron, Draco and Sirius in their heels. Madam Pomfrey looked like she wasn't sure if she was going to smack them or help them at first, but she soon started healing and helping. Sirius got healed up and fed and someone got him some actual clothes. Dumbledore also came in to say he had a meeting with the minister to clear up everything with Sirius and that Wormtail cast taken by the dementors. Madam Pomfrey had patched up Ilie, but she said she would have some mild scaring, but Ilie had just laughed and said it was fine. Ron had a broken leg, but it was fixed fast. Draco had a small concussion and some bruising but would be fine too.

And that's how Harry found himself sitting between two beds. On with Ilie, who was currently sitting eating a chocolate frog, and Draco Malfoy, who was taking a nap. Ron and Hermione had left to get some breakfast to bring back and Pancy was sitting in a free bed filing her nails, every now and then look up at Harry, smile, and then go back to her nails.

Ilie too looked like she was planning something. As she munched at the chocolate she looked deep in thought and had a small smile on her face.

Hermione and Ron entered again with breakfast for everyone and they all ate some. Harry couldn't help to think how wired this was, but even if it was wired, he really enjoyed it. Strange.

* * *

Harry was lost in thought, gazing out the window when the compartment door got thrown open. In the doorway Ilie, Neomi, Ida and Sabrina stood, everyone looked happy but Ilie.

"Hey" Ilie said. Hermione waved them in, inviting them to take the empty seats in their train compartment.

"Why do you look so sad Ilie?" Ron asked.

Ilie gave them a small smile. "I just… I'm not really looking forward to being away from you guys."

No one said anything. No one knew what to say. Hermione just lay a hand over her shoulders and Ilie rested her head on her shoulder. Which seemed to be the right thing to do.

"Hei Ilie. Vi er tilbake igjen før du vet ordet av det. Ikke vær så trist." Neomi said, touching Ilie's shoulder.

"Jeg vet" She said back. Then, out of now where, she perked up _a lot._ "Harry, you need to come with me for a bit."

Harry was so surprised by the sudden change that he didn't say anything, he just let Ilie drag him away from his friends. She dragged his down the hall and basically pushed him in a new one, closing the door before he got to say anything. He tried to open the door, but even though he pulled as hard he could it didn't budge.

"I've tried that already" Came a voice from behind him. Harry froze. He did not like how this was escalating at all. Over the past few weeks, Harry couldn't lie, his feelings had drastically changed when it came to the blonde behind him, so just being locked in her with him was nerve-racking.

He turned to look Draco in the eyes. "What's going on? Why's the door locked?" He asked warily.

"Pancy charmed the door so it won't open until I complete the 'task' they gave me." Draco drawled, looking uncomfortable and a little… nervous?

"What's the task?" He asked, but Draco just looked away and _blushed._ 'Right' Harry thought to himself. "Well what ever it is, could you do it? The trolley is coming soon, and I wanted to buy some candy…"

Draco suddenly looked really determent and intense. I got up from his seat and started walking over towards Harry. "You want me to complete my task?" He asked in a low tone.

"Well, yeah…" Harry said, even more warily now. Was the task to kill him or something?

Suddenly Draco took hold of his hip and dragged him towards him, so they were pressed together fart to close.

Harry was about to ask what the bloody hell was going on when Draco talked again. "May I kiss you?"

Harry didn't know how to respond. He just stared up at Draco for a little bit. He should say no, but for some reason, he didn't want to say no. Before he knew it, he nodded, and then sweet, warm lips pressed against his.

He tensed for a second before he relaxed and started kissing back.

For the rest of the train ride no one said anything. Only sweet kisses were shared every now and then. All thoughts about the food trolley long gone.

* * *

 **So, this is the end of third year! Yay!**

 **I'm not gonna say much, but HOLY SHIT 450 PEOPLE HAVE READ MY STORY OMG IM DYING.**

 **Love you all 3**


End file.
